Iris and Crimson
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Princess Ayame is forced to marry the Kazekage for the alliance between her country and Suna. But the two doesn't get along as the King has hoped. Will Ayame ever learn to love the Kazekage? Or will someone else interfere?
1. What? I am engaged?

_Yes, my first fanfic, well here on anyway. I kind of got the idea for this story from another fanfic I read and of course from the kawaii manga __Sakurahime Kaden__ by __Arina Tanemura__. My idea of appearance for Princess Ayame is just like__ Sakura__ from __Sakurahime Kaden__. If you wish to learn how __Sakura__ looks like, search for it on google or photobucket. There'll be photos. Anyway, please review, so that I know where to improve! ^^_

**--This means New person's POV**

_-ReiraKurenai _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sakurahime Kaden! I ownly own the people from the Cloud Kingdom**_

* * *

**One**

**-Ayame-**

I was in a tree. I climbed it as soon as I heard the news. The most outrages news I have ever heard!

"Please, Princess, come down from there!" Reira, my head servant begged me from underneath the tree. I stuck up my nose.

"Never!" I said as I started to fake cry.

"You'll fall!" Reira said with a hint of fear in her voice. I stuck up my nose again and looked away.

"I don't want to get married to some old kage fart!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the tears now becoming real tears of frustration. That's right, my father, the king of Cloud Kingdom, have decided the only way to have a peace treaty with the humans on the land beneath us, is if I get married to the lord of a human village. But he was a kage, an old leader like my father.

"Your highness, the kazekage's messengers will be here to pick you up soon!" Reira shouted as she held my shoes ready. I clung to the branch I was on. I was **not** going to marry this old kage fart! **Never!**

I must have slipped when I moved and fell from the tree. Reira smacked her forehead as she watched me fall to my death. But two strong and warm arms caught me. I looked up in between my tears. A man has caught me. He had on a blue and white robe and a matching hat that covered most of his face, but since I was looking up into his face I saw his face. It was breathtaking. His eyes a blue/green colour, maybe Teal? Around his gorgeous eyes was dark circles, looked a lot like eyeliner, weird. I only saw a bit of his hair. It was red.

Reira sighed of relief when she saw that I was safe. A blush covered my cheeks. Who was this handsome man?

"Princess" the handsome man said. It felt like my heart went crazy. I can't think like this! I'm getting married to someone else! I shook my head wildly.

"Sir, thank you for saving her" Reira said as she bowed and gestured for him to follow her. Het put me down gently, like I was something that can break easily and followed her. I stood there, shocked. Freya, my older sister who also had to get married by force a few years ago ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as she held my shoulders and looked me deep into my eyes. I nodded and Freya smiled.

"Did you see that guy who saved you? He was gorgeous!" Freya said when she was brushing my hair in my room. I was staring at the mirror, ignoring her. She always brushed my hair, she enjoyed it and it was the only way we could have some sisterly time. But soon that sisterly time would fade away when I have to live in Sunagakure with my new husband. My thoughts flickered back to the man in robes. Who was he? What did he want? Freya was babbling on about wonderful men when I heard my father call from downstairs. Freya fell silent and listened.

"Freya, Ayame! Come down here this instant!" he yelled. Freya and I exchanged glances, worried. What did we do? Was father mad at me? Freya threw my brush on my make-up table and we hurried down the steps and was greeted by my servant, Reira again.

"Princess, your father wishes to see you" Reira said as she held out my shoes. Why do I have to wear shoes to see my father? I sighed and put on my shoes. Then Reira fixed my obi of my Junihitoe (a 12 layered kimono worn my royals at special occasions) and made sure my Karaginu (a waist length Chinese style jacket that is worn with the Junihitoe) was neat. I sighed, I must look so fancy for a messenger?

The door to the throne room opened and I walked in, my father was sitting on his throne, looking tired and smiled when he saw me. Next to him on the queen's chair sat my step-mother, Haruna. My mother died when I was three years old. I hated my step-mother. She merely wanted to be queen and always acted so sweet and innocent, but when your father turned his back she did whatever she could to make you go insane. She wanted you and your sisters out of the palace. She did one say: "One down, three more to go" and I knew she meant me and my three lovely sisters.

"Ah, Ayame my dear daughter" my father began as he stood up from his throne and walked down the steps of the platform to meet me. I spotted my rescuer standing next to the throne platform, his eyes fixed on me. His hat was off and now I could see a messy bunch of red hair.

They way my father talked made it sound like I really am in trouble. Maybe I was, for climbing in a tree and nearly breaking my neck.

"Ayame, love, I have someone you must meet" my father said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me to my rescuer. I frowned, was he the messenger? I spotted his hat on the hat was the kanji for "kaze" in other words: "wind". I froze. I finally understood, he wasn't the messenger, he was the kazekage, my new husband.

**-Gaara-**

I stood, holding my hat and waited for the young princess to come. The one I saved from falling to her death out of the tree, was she the one I would marry? I know that King Satoshi had four daughters. But I had no idea which one I would marry for the alliance. Next to me stood Kankuro, my brother and Temari, my sister. The door opened seconds after the king called for two of his daughters. I waited, impatiently for my fiancée to arrive. The door opened and the same young princess you saved walked in. Instead of having on her kazami (am outfit which resembles the Junihitoe only less layers and a bit different and comfortable) from before she had on a pink floral Junihitoe. Her long white hair was loose.

"Ah, Ayame, my dear daughter" the king said. The way she said her name it sounded like she did something wrong. Ayame must have noticed it too. The king greeted her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. You saw queen Haruna narrow her eyes.

"Ayame, love, I have someone you must meet" her father told her and walked with her toward you. He spotted your hat and froze. Then Ayame looked up at you in your eyes. You knew what she wanted to ask so you nodded. She was still frozen and then smiled, well forced a smile anyway.

"Ayame, this is Sabaku no Gaara, the kazekage" the king gestured at you while he spoke. Ayame curtsied.

"Gaara, this is my daughter, Ayame, the one you will be marrying" the king said with a large smile. You bowed. Ayame already seemed bothered about your presence, she didn't want to get married. Neither did you, but becoming allies with the Cloud Kingdom would be great. The Cloud Kingdom was not a ninja nation and lay high in the clouds about 200 kilometers to the right from Konoha. Cloud Kingdom, once was part of the Fire Country, but when during the war something must have triggered it, and the whole Cloud Kingdom flew up into the air. That's right, Cloud Kingdom used to be on land.

Ayame was a very cute girl. Even if I had to say so myself. She was shorter than me and had pinkish/redish eyes. Her long white hair fitted perfectly with her pale porcelain skin. At least I got to marry someone _beautiful_.

Ayame was blushing for some reason until I noticed that Kankuro was staring at her. I rolled my eyes. Temari must have noticed since she hot him on the head.

"She's Gaara's" Temari hissed as Kankuro rubbed his head. I glanced at Ayame who was now blushing even more crimson since Temari said she belongs to me. Well when we get married, she will belong to me. Wait, did I just say that?

I glanced at the king, to ask him a very important question.

"How old is she?" you asked the king while looking him in the eye.

"Fourteen, kazekage-sama" the king said as he sat down next to his wife. She was two years younger than me.

"Is it ok for her to marry at such a young age?" I asked.

"Of course, it is not against the law, yet" the king chuckled and wrapped his hand around queen Haruna's hand. I nodded. I didn't want to make things awkward for Ayame. I will get to know her, and then ask her to get married. Even though we are going to get married anyway. But we have to do it the _right_ way. For Ayame's sake.

"Kazekage-sama, do you wish to sleep in the same room as Ayame or not?" the queen asked me out of the blue. Ayame gasped and blushed so red it looked like my hair. Kankuro yelped in jealousy and Temari hit him on the head, again.

"Leave her alone for now" I said calmly. I did not want to make it torture for Ayame. But I knew the queen wanted us to bond faster that way. Well she was only going to be here for another month, and then she would be moving to Suna with me. And then three months after that is our marriage.

"Now then, Kazekage-sama, dear Ayame, you have a date today to get to know each other" the king said excited and clapped his hands. Two servants walked in and lead you to the garden, and the other one took Ayame to get dressed in something more comfortable.

**-Ayame-**

I changed back into my pink floral kazami and kicked out my shoes but Reira forced me to put them n again. I then headed outside to meet Gaara. He was sitting on a bench in my mother's garden, which I now took care of. I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach as I sat down next to him.

"So," I said shaking, "tell me more about you, kazekage-sama"

"Don't be so formal, just call me Gaara" Gaara told me. I nodded.

"Well, you know my name, you know I am the kazekage, I am rather silent, I guess" Gaara shrugged. He was rather silent. He didn't even tell you anything interesting. You sighed.

"Well, you know my name too, and you know I am the princess of the Cloud Kingdom, I am rather shy and a klutz" I said. Gaara frowned at the word "klutz". Well I was…I trip over nothing, I burn myself when making tea, I almost drowned in the hotsprings once…

I decided to got for a walk through the garden and Gaara followed me silently. I tripped over nothing but luckily Gaara was in front of me when I fell and he caught me. I felt my face heat up.

"Uh, t-thanks" I stuttered. Gaara nodded and walked on. This marriage doesn't seem too bad….I think….

* * *

**To be continued…… **

* * *

_Whozaa! End of chapter 1! You're thinking, awww they are happy in love! No no, you'll see, they're gonna fight, a lot. Maybe….you'll see. Anyway hope you liked it and come back for more!_

_-ReiraKurenai_


	2. What? I have to share my bedroom?

_I apologize for any spelling errors etc. Sometimes I miss them even if I proof read…haha.  
Enjoy this chapter! ^^_

_Oh yes and then I just wanted to add:_

"_Ayame" means "iris" in Japanese.  
Cloud Kingdom is not a ninja nation and it lies 200 kilometers to the west (not right) from Konoha in the clouds. It used to be on land though since underneath the floating city lies a deadly forest packed with dangerous animals. _

_-RK (my new nickname, ReiraKurenai is really long)_

* * *

**-Ayame-**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This whole marriage thing was sort of, weird. I wanted to know Gaara better. He seemed like a nice person. But, I was such a klutz, such an idiot. And I didn't want to get married! I sighed and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to the chirping of birds and the sound of my sisters giggling in the hotspring outside. I sat up and stretched and then inhaled the fresh morning breeze. It felt good. I got out of my bed, got undressed and dressed in my bathing kimono. I then headed downstairs to join my sisters in their morning bath.

When she spotted me, Sara smiled widely. Sara was the oldest of the four of us. She was 23 years old and lived with her husband, the Tsuchikage (Leader of the Rock Village) in Iwagakure. After her was Freya, of course. Then it was me and after me was my 8 year old sister, Juuri. Juuri was sitting on a rock, a pink towel wrapped around her body and a white one wrapped around her head. She was staring at the water. She always day dreamed like that.

I sat down and Sara smiled again.

"Oh my little sister is getting married!" she exclaimed. Well Sara was a very cheery girl. She lived in Iwagakure for a few months, and then she and her husband moved here for a few years. They were going back soon though. Haruna will be_ glad_ when that happens. Freya was merely here for the wedding with her husband and Juuri, well she lived here, obviously.

"So, is he hot?" Sara asked me, her eyes shining with bright excitement. I sighed. Juuri snapped out of her daze and joined in on the conversation.

"Well, yeah" I mumbled but Sara moaned in disappointment. She wanted _details._ And details she would get, I guess.

"He has red hair, teal coloured eyes, lots of muscles, yeah he is hot" I said, Sara smiled, pleased. Juuri was trying to picture him, but her eyes grew wide and she shook the thought out of her head. She spotted me frowning at her and smiled an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes.

Soon the door to the dressing room opened and Haruna walked out. She groaned when she saw you girls.

"Good morning ladies" she said and smiled a fake smile.

"Morning" we said as we sighed and got out. Haruna always wanted the hotsprings to herself. So unfair! I headed upstairs and saw that Reira was preparing my purple kazami. I smiled at her in greeting and she smiled back. I kicked out my slippers and fell over on my bed.

"Do you think, I'll be happy with Gaara?" I asked out of the blue.

"I'm sure you will, Princess, he seems nice" Reira said as she stared at one of my pearl necklaces and shook her head. Something told me that Gaara isn't who I think he is. Like he's hiding something. I sighed and tried to think what it can be.

At breakfast I was forced to sit next to Gaara. I knew it was my duty and all, but still. I sat down, feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous when Gaara sat down as well. Sara was sitting on the other side of me and squeezed my hand to make me feel better. I smiled. She then whispered something to her husband and he just nodded. I glanced at Gaara. He seemed tense for some reason. He sat as far away from me as he could. And whenever he glanced at me and I was staring he would just look away. Perhaps this wedding won't work after all. Yesterday was just an act to impress my father, eh? I felt instant hurt and anger.

After breakfast I decided to go for a walk in the village. The villagers seemed surprised to me walking through the streets, browsing the small stalls and talking to some people. I stopped at a apple stall.

"Good morning, your highness" an old woman with long grey hair greeted me. She wasn't a beautiful woman but I knew she had a heart of one.

"Good morning" I greeted back with a huge smile. She smiled back.

"In to buy some apples, Milady?" the woman asked me as I picked up one of the juicy, yummy looking red apples.

"I'd love to, but I didn't bring any money" I said with a faint disappointment in my voice. The woman grinned at me, which made me confused.

"Milady, you may have as many apples as you want for free" the old woman said. I shook my head.

"I couldn't do that!" I protested but the old woman handed me a bag filled with apples. All sort of different kinds too.

"Say hello to the king for me, oh and your fiancée of course" the old woman said and then she turned to help another customer. I sighed and walked away, taking the apples. Fiancée, huh? He didn't seem to like me. The way he glared at me earlier. Then again, I never really liked the idea of getting married to him.

That's when an idea popped in my head. If I could get him to do something crazy to me, father would call off the wedding! Perfect! Then I am free to choose who I want to marry and marry when I am older. I grinned at my own wonderful idea. Now, what should I do?

**-Gaara-**

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom and staring at the wall. I didn't want to get married to Ayame. Yesterday I thought it might be good, but now, I have cold feet. I want to marry who I want. But I will marry Ayame for the alliance and that's all.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I mumbled as I sat back and rested my head on the bed, my eyes closed. It was Temari.

"Gaara, Ayame has climbed in the tree again" Temari said. I sighed. Does that girl want to die or something? I stood up and followed Temari to the garden.

Ayame was sitting on the highest branch of the tree. Her kazami was tossed on the floor, which means she only had on her under garment kimono and her back was turned to where I was standing. What was this girl doing, walking around in her under garments?

"Ayame, get down here!" I yelled. I don't want my fiancée to die and then we get no alliance with the Cloud Kingdom. Ayame looked down over her shoulder and snorted. Now I was angry.

"Ayame, if you don't come down this second I will come up there and drag you all the way" I hissed loud enough for her to hear. Ayame snorted again and looked away from me. The king came running out of the building and gasped when he saw his daughter in the tree.

"Ayame, love, come down sweety" the king begged. Ayame snorted again and ignored us. I growled and focused my chakra in my feet and ran up the tree. Ayame gasped when she saw me next to her. I grabbed her by her arms and she struggled to get free from my grip. I jumped down the tree and didn't let go of her and forced her to look in my eyes. She tried to look away but I was too strong.

"Do that again, and the wedding is off" I hissed.

"Who cares!? I don't want to get married to you bastard anyway!" Ayame yelled in my face. My grip on her tightened. She yelped in pain as I squeezed her arms.

"Ayame! Don't insult the kazekage like that!" the king scolded.

"I can do what I want! I want to choose how my life goes! Not you!" Ayame yelled. My grip tightened even more and Ayame struggled more to get free.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Ayame yelled. Now I have had enough. I didn't think straight but the next thing I knew my hand glided across Ayame's face. A red mark remained on her cheek where I slapped her. I dropped her. (Since she is shorter than me I had to lift her up from the ground)She fell on the floor and I stomped off. It was silent.

In my room I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I slapped a fourteen year old girl. But she was so rude, she deserved it. And I hate her anyway. Temari came in and sat down next to me.

"The king decided to punish Ayame" Temari explained to me. He didn't care that I slapped his beloved daughter?

"Oh really, and me?" I asked.

"No, he says what you did was understandable" Temari said as she shook her head.

"What's her punishment?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's deciding right now" Temari said and she gave me a hug , then she walked out. I sighed and lay on my back. Ayame will be too frightened of me to do anything like that again, hopefully.

**-Ayame-**

I was standing in my under garments, my kazami hung over my arm and I was standing in front of my father's throne. I was staring at the floor.

"Ayame, If you call kazekage-sama a bastard one more time, you will be punished even worse than the punishment you have now!" my father yelled at the top of his lungs. I didn't feel guilty about calling Gaara a bastard but I felt bad since my father was mad at me.

"Gaara will be sharing a room with you from now on" my father said in an angry voice.

"That's my punishment? **No!**" I yelled. There was no way in hell I am sharing a room with that bastard.

"Yes, Ayame, you must learn to like him, he is your fiancée" my father said in stern voice. I growled.

"Of course, you don't have to share the bed, yet" my father said and I felt a little bit better. There was no way in hell that I am sleeping next to that idiot. But I was still mad. I stomped off to my room where Reira was cleaning up, so that Gaara can move in. He was so sleeping on the couch!

Gaara entered my room with his bags. He looked pretty pissed off himself over this whole "share the stupid bedroom" thing. We glared at each other for awhile until Reira took Gaara's bags and put it in the walk-in closet.

"You may use this open rack here" Reira said with a huge smile. Gaara nodded.

"And you sleep on the couch!" I hissed. Reira sighed.

"Why should I sleep on the couch?" Gaara hissed back.

"Because this is my _room, _and I live _here, _and I am the _princess"_ I hissed and stomped out of the room to take a bath. Gaara growled and sat down on the couch.

I got in the bath and tried to relax but it didn't help. This was the beginning of my life in hell.

* * *

**To be continued....**

* * *

_End of chapter 2! Haha I told you they will hate each other! ^^ Here is a few translation notes:_

_Sama-Used to address very important people.  
Sara-Sara is not the name "Sarah", it is a Japanese name._

_Till next time!_

_-RK_


	3. What? Childhood love?

**-Ayame-**

I woke that morning, feeling like everything was a dream. I turned around to sleep again and heard another person's breathing. I frowned and sat up, scanning my room. There on the couch was Gaara, fast asleep. He didn't snore, he just well….breathed? His back was to me so I couldn't see his face. It wasn't a dream! He is _sleeping_ in my room and he is getting _married _to me. I fell over unto my back, annoyed.

I must have fallen asleep again, since I woke up to see that Gaara was no longer on the couch. It looked like it was 6 am in the morning. I got out of my bed and headed for my mirror but froze at what I saw. I placed my finger on my ring finger of my other hand. On my finger were two rings, a expensive diamond ring and a wedding ring. I frowned.

Then there was noise downstairs, and I heard footsteps on the stairs. My bedroom door opened and Gaara came in. He had on nothing but a long black pair of jeans. My eyes darted to his naked chest. Very muscular, why did he have to be so so _hot_? He noticed me and smiled. _Smiled!_ Something was very wrong here. I then looked at myself in the mirror again. Did I look_ taller_ and more _feminine?_ Gaara walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body from behind. I gasped, what was he doing?

"Morning, Aya" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Only my sisters and my mother called me "Aya".

"Uh…morning..." I mumbled, confused. Gaara chuckled at my words and planted a kiss on my neck. He then let go of me and walked over to the closet.

"I got you something" I heard Gaara say from the closet. I walked over to him and watched as he pulled out a thin long black box. A type of box you would put a necklace in.

"Happy 16th birthday, Aya" Gaara beamed and then I woke up.

I screamed so loudly as I sat up. Gaara shot up as he heard my screams.

"What the hell, Ayame?" he groaned. Gaara looked like he was still asleep, he looked really annoyed and angry. I tried to calm myself but the dream kept on replaying in my mind.

"I had a nightmare" I said. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up for _a dream?_" Gaara hissed.

"Not a morning person, are you?" I hissed back. Gaara growled and lay down again. I looked out my window, it was still slightly dark outside. Because the kingdom was in the sky the sun's rays always came out later as on earth. I looked at the time, 7:30. I sighed and got out of bed. I decided to soak in my tub instead of the hotspring today. I got my clothes and entered my bathroom.

* * *

The kingdom's two elders, Machiko and Rai joined us for breakfast. I had no idea why they were here. But when I entered the dining room, they both greeted me and then they greeted Gaara. They talked to Gaara a bit about the alliance and then we sat down to eat.

"Princess Ayame, did I mention that you look stunning today?" Rai complimented me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you, Rai" I said. I could feel Kankuro's eyes on me while he ate. Apparently Gaara's lovable brother was a pervert. I glanced at him and he quickly looked away. I giggled, only to have all the others to stare at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"So, Kazekage-sama, when do we get to meet the in-laws?" Machiko asked. Gaara looked up from his plate and frowned.

"Unfortunately, my parents, both have already passed away" Temari explained. Machiko frowned and tried to make sense of it all.

"Oh, that's too bad" Machiko said with sympathy. I glanced at Gaara. His face had a mix of emotions. He seemed bothered and sad but he also seemed angry and annoyed at the same time. I wondered why? I did feel sorry to hear that Gaara and his siblings were orphans. If my father died, who knows what I would have done. My mother's death was already heartbreaking enough.

"Aya, sweetheart" My father began, "tonight, you and the kazekage will be going on a date."

I groaned but nodded. It felt strange that my father called me 'Aya'. Only my mother and sisters called me that, and of course, Gaara in my dreams. I shook the memory of the nightmare off. Just why did I have to dream such a perverted thing? I don't _love_ Gaara. I _hate_ him in fact. He, who has stolen my dream of living freely. My sisters already had to follow my father's wishes. Get married to people he chose. Women had to choose that themselves! But not me. Oh no. I remember that my father isn't the only one to blame for this. The whole marriage thing was actually the elders' idea. I groaned. Why did the Cloud Kingdom and Suna elders have to agree with each other on the marriage thing?

I excused myself from the table to relax in my mother's garden. My date with Gaara was at 4 pm. I then have to be ready to go, since first I have to introduce myself to the Suna elders and then we will go and have dinner. Hopefully the elders are not expecting anything weird that I must do.

I sat on the little bench in my mother's garden, the tips of my toes touching the water of the bond at the back of the bench, my toes created ripples in the water. I closed my eyes and let the cold breeze blow through my hair. It was calming. I heard someone clear their throat behind them and I turned around.

There, leaning against a pillar stood a boy, my age with messy brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled.

"Julien!" I squealed as I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

**-Temari-**

I was walking through the garden of the palace, searching for Ayame. I walked to her mother's garden when I spotted a not very good sight.

On the bench sat a young boy, he looked the same age as Ayame. He had messy brown hair and his back was turned to me. On his lap, rested Ayame's head. The boy was stroking her hair and it looked like she was asleep. How could an engaged girl do that? I stomped over to them and pulled the boy by his arm, almost causing Ayame to fall in the pond. I glared daggers at him and dragged him to the throne room. He struggle under my grip and Ayame tried to catch up with us.

"Wait, Temari, it's not what you think!" Ayame yelled but ignored her.

In the throne room I threw the boy on the floor in front of King Satoshi and Queen Haruna. I saw the king narrow his eyes and the queen glare. Ayame caught up and was trying to catch her breath again.

"Julien, I though I told you to never show your face here again!" the king yelled. Kankuro and Gaara entered the room. Kankuro stood next to me and frowned. I shrugged.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I had to see Aya again" the boy apologized as he knelt on the ground, his face buried in his hands as he bowed.

"You dare to call her Aya!" the king yelled even louder. Haruna stood up, and walked off the steps of the platform. Her Junihitoe dragging on the floor.

"Julien, what did I tell you before you left?" she asked him as she walked around him in circles, fanning herself with her fan.

"That, I may never set foot here again" Julien said really softly.

"And, why did I say that?" the queen asked. Julien sighed. He had a pained look on his face.

"Because Queen Maika is no longer here" Julien mumbled.

"Correct, you have no business with us any longer, now go" the queen growled.

"No!" Ayame yelled. Haruna glared at her.

"And why, no?" Haruna asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"He's my friend!" Ayame yelled. I and Kankuro glanced at each other.

"Dear child, you are engaged! You cannot have feelings for your childhood friend!" the queen snapped.

"Engaged?" Julien echoed as he stared at Ayame. Ayame's eyes was now filled with sadness and she held out her hand for him but took it back, and nodded her head.

"To who?" Julien asked. His face was also filled with pain and sorrow. Gaara walked over to Ayame and wrapped his arm around Ayame's shoulders.

"To me" he said in a deep, annoyed voice. Julien's eyes widened.

"Why, Ayame? Do you love this man?" Julien asked. Ayame didn't say anything.

"Don't ask such questions! Guards, throw this boy out at the gates!" the queen yelled.

"No!" Ayame shouted as she tried to reach out to Julien but Gaara's grip on her held her back. Julien was dragged out of the room and Ayame turned around and buried her face in Gaara's chest. And then I heard her sobs. Gaara didn't know what to do so he just hugged her. I smiled, they looked so cute, even though they particularly hated each other.

**-Sara-**

I was standing in front of Ayame's bedroom door, I wanted to knock but maybe Ayame was asleep? I heard yelling earlier so I went to find out what was wrong, Julien came to visit all of a sudden. I sighed as I remembered when he used to come play all the time when mother was still alive.

Little Julien was in love with my little sister. But she was engaged to someone else. Sometimes I wondered if Ayame loved him too. But she couldn't be with him even if she did, she was going to get married in 4 months.

I was about to knock when I heard voices inside her room. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Who was that?" I heard Gaara's voice ask. Ayame was still crying since I could hear the sobs.

"My childhood friend, he's the son of my mother's friend" Ayame answered him in between sobs.

"Do you love him?" Gaara asked. For some reason, it sounded like Gaara's voice held pity.

"I don't know, I can't love him, since I have to marry you" Ayame said. I felt so sorry for my little sister.

Gaara didn't say anything else. I only heard Ayame cry more.

"Your mother, was Queen Maika, right?" I heard Gaara ask again. Ayame didn't say anything but she probably nodded since Gaara dropped the subject.

"Get rest, we have a big night tonight" Gaara said softly and then it was silent. A smile crossed my face. Perhaps, Ayame will come to like Gaara in time, he did have a nice side.

* * *

**To be continued……**

* * *

_Haha, a sad and depressing chapter! Now you also know Ayame's mother's name, Maika. And you also got to see Haruna's cruel side. But you'll be surprised…..who Haruna really is. xD _

_Oh, I just wanna add, that when Ayame woke up first and then she fell asleep again. The second time she woke up. She woke up in her dream. And the third time she woke up because the dream…was a nightmare! AHAHAHAHAHA! Next time you will be able to read about the date!_

_-RK_


	4. What? We kissed?

**-Ayame-**

I lay on my stomach on my bed, hitting my pillow with my fists and kicking with my feet.

"No! I don't want to wear a stinking kimono on the date!" I yelled. Reira sighed as she threw the 100th kimono on the 'not to wear tonight' pile in the corner of my room. I rolled unto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Why can't I be like other girls my age? With mini skirts and boyfriends?" I asked as I fake cried.

"Because, you're getting married, and due to the Kingdom not having a lot of contact with earth, we don't have shops like theirs." Reira said as she held up another kimono.

"No! No kimonos!" I yelled and she sighed, tossing the kimono on the pile. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" Reira said over her shoulder and the door opened, revealing my sister, Sara.

"Oh, Aya, I have a surprise for you" Sara said with a large grin.

"Really, what?" I asked, curious. Sara came in and handed me a bag. I looked inside and saw the most beautiful fabric I have ever seen. It was a dark purple, almost violet and had pink beads all over it. I took it out and let it fall open and I realized it was an evening dress. At the bottom was two stripes that went diagonal over the dress to the back. The pink beads were just at the top on the chest part, shaping a butterfly. The dress didn't have any sleeves or straps and it was knee length. I gasped.

"For me?" I asked Sara who just nodded.

"It's perfect! I can wear it on my date!" I squealed. Reira rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you really do love Gaara-sama?" Reira asked as she nudged me in my elbow. My cheeks turned crimson.

"No! It's not like that!" I yelled and she giggled.

"Oh sure" Reira and Sara said in unison. I huffed and went into the bathroom to change. This was my first outfit that's not a kimono related thing. I was really excited!

**-Haruna-**

I was taking a nap and I had a dream.

"_Haruna, I decided that you have to get married" my father told me as he signed another paper._

"_But why? I am merely fourteen!" I protested._

"_Silence! Our family, we might be rich and famous, but we are still merely the clan who works for the Hikari clan! If you get married to someone important, our family will become more important and rich!" my father scolded._

"_So that's what I am? A link to money?" I asked. My father glared at me and signed another paper. I stared at my feet. _

"_Who will I marry?" I asked._

"_A young and noble man from Sunagakure" my father answered. I sighed and left his office. _

_I walked to the park and sat down on a bench when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up and saw the princess from the Hikari clan. I smiled._

"_Haru, what's wrong?" she asked me as she sat down next to me. Hikari-sama was the most beautiful girl I have seen on earth. She always told me to call her by her name, but I refused. _

"_I'm getting married" I said. Hikari-sama instantly felt down just like me. She understood the thing on arranged marriages. Her sister was forced to marry a stranger as well. _

"_Haru-chan, I'm sure the guy will love you" Hikari-sama said with a smile._

"_Why? I am so ugly compared to you" I said. Hikari-sama shook her head._

"_Haru-chan, you are ten times prettier than me" Hikari-sama said as she hugged me. I hugged back and then my mother called me to come home. I said goodbye to Hikari-sama, but before I left, I could have sworn, Hikari-sama had an evil grin on her face._

I woke up and panted. I haven't dreamt of Hikari-sama in ages. Why now all of a sudden I wonder? Back then we were best friends, and now, we were enemies. She stole the heart of the man I loved. After she realized she doesn't love him I thought I was going to be happy. And then that other _woman _came. I sighed. There was no use getting worked up. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection.

"Look at me, Queen of Cloud Kingdom" I said to myself, "from slave girl to royal." I ran my fingers through my hair and smirked.

"I have defeated you, Maika"

**-Gaara-**

I was standing in the throne room, chattering away with the Suna elders (who have traveled all the way from Suna to meet Ayame) about the wedding plans. Saya agreed that it must be held in Suna, but Jing said it had to be held in Cloud Kingdom. I sighed as I watched the old married couple quarrel over my wedding. Then the door opened and Ayame walked in. I froze.

Ayame had on an almost violet coloured dress which reached her knees. At the bottom there were diagonal lines that went all the way around her dress. At the top was a butterfly shaped with beads. Ayame's hair was done up. It looked like her hair was a flower on top of her head. Around Ayame's neck hung a necklace of a butterfly with purple gem stones in it. I admit it, I stared. She was…..breathtaking, beautiful, unlike anything I have seen before. The elders noticed my stare and Saya giggled and waved her hand in front of my eyes. I shook out of my daze.

"Ah, Ayame, just in time" I said as I held out my arm so that Ayame could lock hers in, which she did (because she wanted to impress the elders). She smiled at them.

"Oh, Princess Ayame, delighted to meet you" Saya said as she curtsied, "My name is Saya and this is my husband, Jing."

Ayame curtsied. Saya seemd impressed with this friendly and beautiful girl since before we left she winked at me. I rolled my eyes. She acted like my mother, geez.

* * *

At the restaurant we were eating at (a very expensive one too) I decided that I might just as well get to know Ayame better.

"So, Ayame, how did your mother die?" I asked. Ayame looked up from the menu.

"She died from tuberculosis" Ayame said. I suddenly felt sorry again. Earlier today, in her bedroom after the whole problem with Julien I lay on her bed with her cradled in my arms. Just to calm her down. Her mother died of a terrible disease and without a medical expert like Tsunade here to help her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said sadly. Ayame shook her head.

"No, at least I still have my father, and my _step-mother_" Ayame said, her voice dripping with venom on the word step-mother. I frowned.

"I mean, you're an orphan! How did your parents die?" Ayame asked me.

"My mother died giving birth to me" I heard Ayame gasp, "and my father was killed by our enemy." I didn't tell Ayame that I was actually the one to blame for my mother's death. She was sacrificed so that Shukaku could be sealed in me. He was no longer in me though. The Akatsuki removed him. But I didn't want to scare Ayame.

"You never knew your mother?" Ayame asked me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"No, now tell me something about your early life" I said and asked. Ayame thought for awhile and smiled.

"Well, let me tell you about my family" Ayame began, "Sara is the eldest, the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She doesn't resemble my father a lot. Actually I don't see anything of him in her. Only of my mother. Then there is Freya, the one with the black hair and redish/pinkish eyes. She looks more like my father but has my mother's eyes and nose. And then there is me. My father says I am like a living replica on my mom. And then there is Juuri. She has red hair and blue eyes. She looks more like my grandmother than my parents. (Author note: Juuri is 8, and Maika died 11 years ago already. xD So Juuri is not 8 but 11…sorry bout that…I suck at maths)"

"I can picture your mother, she must have been beautiful, just like you" I said. Ayame blushed a deep crimson and I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Tell me more about your family" Ayame said as she took a sip of water.

"Well, Temari is the eldest, like you she's a living replica of my mother, well sort of, not her personality, no way. Kankuro is a stinking replica of my dad. They look like twins. It's scary. And then there is me, who doesn't look like either one. Well I probably have traits." I said. Ayame giggled.

"So your father wore face paint?" she asked and I burst out laughing.

"No, when he doesn't have face paint on" I said between my laughs. The waiter took our order and we carried on our conversation.

"So, how is Suna like?" Ayame asked as she leaned on her elbow.

"It's Sandy" I said and Ayame chuckled.

**-Haruna-**

I walked around the throne where I always sat with my husband. I ran my hand over the chair. The very same throne where Maika once sat. I sighed and decided to go to bed early.

When I got into bed, I instantly fell asleep and once again I dreamed…

"_Haruna, Haruna" I heard a voice call my name in a distance. I tossed and turned until my eyes fluttered open and I saw Hikari-sama staring down at me. I sat up, and looked around. I was in the garden of the Hikari's home. I fell asleep and Hikari-sama didn't wake me?_

"_How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I sat up and dusted myself off. _

"_About an hour or so, your fiancée will be here soon" Hikari-san said as she handed me a basket with flowers. She probably picked it for me while I was asleep to put on my little brother's grave. I smiled._

"_Hikari-san, when I get married, will we still be friends?" I asked. Hikari chuckled and nodded her head._

"_Always, no matter where or what you are" she beamed and then glanced over her shoulder when we heard the guards blow on their trumpets. I frowned, my fiancée was here already?_

_Glen, Hikari-sama's servant came over to us, leading a small group of people to us. I stood straight, waiting. Glen stopped and bowed and Hikari-sama pushed me forward and stood behind me._

"_Haruna-sama, your fiancée has arrived" Glen said as she bowed. I glanced at the people behind her. There was an elderly couple and behind them was a younger guy, a very handsome guy._

"_Haruna, so nice to meet you, my name is Haruka and this is my husband, Fai" the woman said. I nodded and smiled. _

"_This is my son, your fiancée" Haruka gestured towards him. I felt Hikari-sama push me forward to greet him. I fell on my knees at his feet and bowed. He didn't say anything, or do anything, and when I looked up to meet his gaze I saw it for the first time. Two things to be exact._

_I fell in love at first sight, and second, my fiancée's eyes wouldn't avert from Hikari-sama's figure and face._

I shot up, shocked again. It was late and Satoshi awoke.

"Haruna, love? What's wrong?" he asked me as I calmed down. I turned to face him. He was sitting up now and stroking my cheek.

"I just had a bad dream" I admitted. I could never tell him the truth, never.

* * *

**-Ayame-**

I was sitting on the grass in the park where Gaara and I headed after our date. Gaara was lying on his back, his eyes closed.

"Gaara, are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah" Gaara mumbled.

"Have you ever wondered why step-mothers are so cruel?" I asked him. Gaara chuckled.

"Maybe because they are afraid the father doesn't love them as much as he loved the former wife?" Gaara half stated half asked. I thought about it for a while and actually think it's a good answer. But why take it out on the kids, though?

I giggled and decided that just sitting here is boring. So I poked Gaara.

"What the hell?" he asked as he sat up. I chuckled.

"Tag, you're it" I said as I stood up and started running. Gaara rolled his eyes and started chasing me around the park. It was dark so no one was there, only us.

Gaara caught up with me and poked me. I sighed and started chasing him. I suddenly tripped over a rock and almost fell face first on the ground but Gaara tried to catch me but he fell over too. I blushed deep crimson since I was now lying on top of him. I lifted my head and looked in his eyes. For some reason our eyes didn't tear away. We just kept staring.

"Uh sorry, I should probably get off" I stammered . Gaara nodded and I got off. I sat with my back to him, still blushing.

"Ayame" Gaara called me. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"We should probably head back" Gaara said as he ran his hand through his hair. Looking extra _hot._ I nodded but for some reason I wanted to stay where I was now. The moonlight was shining on Gaara's pale skin, making him look like…I don't know what. I had the urge to touch him.

I brought my hand to his face but he realized what I was doing and slapped it away. Once again I reached for his face, only to get slapped away again. But I didn't give up and reached out again and this time Gaara didn't do anything. I placed my hand on his cheek. Unlike I pictured, Gaara's skin was soft and warm. I stroked his cheek and Gaara reached for my hand which was stroking his cheek and held it as I stroked.

I don't know I was imagining it, but it looked like Gaara's face came closer to mine. And it felt like I was moving closer to him. Soon our faces were only inches away from each other and when our noses touched each other I realized we were inches away from kissing. Gaara didn't seem to notice it though, like he was in a dream. But I didn't have time to think about it since the next thing I knew our lips met. It was like nothing else in this world. His lips were soft and warm and it felt like I was in heaven. But it only lasted for a second when Gaara pulled away, his eyes wide since he realized what he has done. I felt sudden anger, he spoiled my happy moment! Gaara pulled away from me and stood up.

"Gaara? I'm sorry I shouldn't have-!" I began to apologize but Gaara was already walking away. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and started to run after him. But he wouldn't wait or listen to me.

* * *

_Oh my! They kissed! ^0^ But now Gaara is upset about it? Oh poor poor Ayame! *cries in corner*_

_Well, you got to learn more about Haruna's past. I can't believe myself that I actually wrote this! It's a real romance/drama. All my other fanfics I have wrote up until now, didn't make any sense! xD_

_Well, see you in the next chapter! _

_-RK  
P.S In the next chapter you'll learn how Maika and Satoshi met! ^^_


	5. What? A courtesan? A friend?

**-Ayame-**

I couldn't fall asleep. The kiss just wouldn't leave my mind. It was like the dream I had, it was glued to my memory. And best of all, it was my first kiss. I frowned at what I said. Did I just say that it was _the best of all?_ What has gotten into me?

I turned around and around, hoping that sleep would come but it didn't. When Gaara pulled away and my heart was torn into two, I knew my life was over. I will now be unhappy for the rest of my life. Why was life sometimes so unfair?

Finally sleep found me and I drifted off into my own little world.

**-Satoshi-**

I watched as Haruna slept. Something about the way her face expression looked when she woke up from her dream was not normal. I tried to think what it was, but my mind got nowhere. Where was Maika when I needed her? Maika could easily see through lies and walls of emotion. She always knew when I was down or worried. And she would always think of a way to fix things.

I eventually fell asleep because of all the thinking I did and I dreamt of when I met Maika, the angel…

"_Satoshi? Satoshi?" I heard my mother, Queen Tabitha call my name from her bedroom window. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was waving a handkerchief. I frowned as she kept on waving it in my direction._

"_What does your mother want?" Daisuke asked me as he held the baseball ready to throw. I shrugged, since I had no idea. _

"_What is it, mother?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

"_Aren't you going to the festival?" she shouted back and I dropped my baseball glove, remembering all of a sudden. I smacked my forehead and groaned._

"_Festival?" Daisuke asked confused. I nodded._

"_My father is there, come with me, you might find a girl you like" I said as I winked. Daisuke chuckled and shook his head. _

_At the festival there were many people dancing and serving food. _

"_Welcome, Prince Satoshi" one woman said as she bowed and held up a tray filled with all kinds of delicious snacks. Daisuke dug in, hungry like a lion. I laughed and spotted my father sitting on a fancy chair in the 'king corner'. I decided to join him._

"_Ah, Satoshi, you made it" my father said as he motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. I sat down. We had a pretty good view, looking out on the dance floor where a group of courtesans were dancing. Some of them were sitting around my father, giving him food and drinks and soon there were a group of them around me as well. I didn't know what to do so I copied my father, took something and thanked them, and then ignored them. But my father ignored them because he basically was married, and I was not. _

_Suddenly the music stopped and the main courtesan stood up. She was an old woman but a beautiful one. She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention._

"_And now, for the Hikari's dance of light" she said and music began again. But only one girl danced this time. She had on a pink veil that covered her head and only kept open her eyes. She had on a pink and purple Sari (Traditional clothes from India) and she wore millions of jewels on different places. Her waist, her head, her wrists and ankles. She had on no shoes though. When the main courtesan motioned to her that I was here the girl's attention was on me. _

_It was like everyone around us had disappeared. And it was only her and me. Like she only danced for me. Even though the veil was pink I could still see her face. Her eyes were a red pink and her hair was long, fluent and white. The perfect style of hair that would look gorgeous when the wind blew through it. _

_But the moment only lasted for a second when she turned her gaze away from mine. The dance ended and she bowed while everyone cheered. Then my father stood up and cheered loudly, walking up to the girl. She was now blushing._

"_Ah, Maika, you are like a second Yukari" my father said. Maika curtsied and then pulled off her veil, revealing her face completely. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Like she came from the heavens. _

"_Maika, I like you meet my son, Satoshi" my father said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to me. She curtsied again and I bowed, still entranced by her beauty._

"_A pleasure to meet you, your highness" she said._

"_Satoshi, this is Maika, Yukari and Sir Dominic's daughter, you remember Yukari, right?" my father introduced her and asked. I thought about it for awhile and remembered. Yukari was my mother's best friend from Girl School. _

"_So you're Dominic-sama and Yukari-sama's daughter?" I asked and Maika nodded. I smiled. Now I knew where she got her good looks from, her mother was one of the most beautiful women in Cloud Kingdom._

_My father excused himself and Maika and I went for a walk._

"_So, you're a courtesan?" I asked. Maika shook her head._

"_No, I just love to dance, don't you?" Maika asked me. I nodded and got an idea since we could still hear music. I bowed._

"_Will you dance with me, princess?" I asked and Maika blushed. She curtsied and took my hand. That was the beginning of our love._

* * *

I didn't wake up from my dream. It was too good, but I think I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I dreamt again, this time of when I told my father I wanted to get married to Maika.

"_Father" I called to him as I entered the throne room, "I wish to talk to you."_

_My father has just placed his fancy king crown in it's display box and looked up at me._

"_A man to ma talk, I presume" he asked with a large smile. I nodded and he motioned for me to sit. _

"_Father, I wish to get married" I said, eager to get it out. My father didn't seem too surprised and he smiled._

"_Ah, ready to take over the kingdom, who's the lucky maiden?" he asked. I blushed._

"_Maika" I mumbled. My father smiled again._

"_Ah, yes, Maika, she is lucky to have captured your heart, son" my father said as he closed his eyes and pictured our wedding._

"_Is that a yes?" I asked._

"_I would love to have Maika as my daughter-in-law, yes, son" my father said and I hopped out of the room, really happy. _

_I found Maika under a cherry blossom tree, staring at a pond. I decided to startle her and placed my hands on her eyes from the back. She jumped and I chuckled._

"_Satoshi?" she called as I sat down next to her. She smiled and took hold of m hand._

"_Maika, I want to ask you seomthing" I said as I got on my knees. Maika's eyes widened and she looked like she was already crying._

"_Maika, love of my life, will you marry me?" I asked, but Maika didn't even give me the chance to place the ring on her finger since she jumped in my arms, causing us to roll down the hill._

"_I'll take that as a yes?"_

"_YES!" she yelled and kissed me. _

Ah, what a wonderful day that was…..

* * *

**-Ayame-**

I woke up early in the morning. I have only slept for 4 hours. I sighed and got out of bed, dragging my feet. Gaara was still asleep and I was glad, I was in no mood to talk to him. I decided to fill my bath with water and bubbles and soak a bit.

After my bath I headed downstairs to take a walk when I saw one of the guards talk to this guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I frowned. Who was he? The guard motioned for him to leave when I decided to find out what he wanted.

"Who is this?" I asked as I walked up to them. The guard turned around and the boy stared at me. The guard immediately looked scared because of my presence.

"P-Princess Ayame, this guy just showed up all of a sudden" the guard explained as I stopped next to him. The boy looked Gaara's age, around 15-16. He bowed when he heard that I am the princess.

"And you are?" I asked when I noticed something on his head. A forehead protector, it was different from Gaara and his family's. Instead of an hour glass it had a swirl. Was he from one of the ninja nations? I tried to indentify it, but it wasn't from the Hidden Rock either. Hm.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, may I see the kazekage?" he asked me. He knew Gaara? I was about to tell the guard to call Gaara when I heard a voice.

"What the hell Naruto? When did you get here?" I heard Gaara ask from behind me. Naruto smiled as Gaara stood still beside me.

"Hey" Naruto greeted. I frowned, hey? Gaara didn't seem to mind his informality and wrapped his arm around my waist (probably so that it looked like we weren't enemies to the guard and Naruto). I didn't struggle to get loose, only stood still. Naruto stared at Gaara's arm around me and then he looked up with a questioningly look on his face.

"Yeah, this is my fiancée, Ayame" Gaara said as he pulled me closer, making me feel uncomfortable. Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet ya! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Naruto said as he held out his hand. I shook it and returned the smile.

"Boy Gaara, you lucky tanuki! She's gorgeous!" Naruto said to Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes. I wondered why he called Gaara a tanuki? (Tanuki=Japanese raccoon, the same animal type Shukaku is).

"Oh yeah, I am Gaara's friend from Konoha" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. So that was where he came from. I was happy to meet one of Gaara's friends and Naruto seemed like a nice guy.

"So how's the kazekage work going?" Naruto asked Gaara again.

"The paperwork is driving me insane" Gaara mumbled and both Naruto and I giggled.

"Not funny" Gaara hissed and we just giggled again.

"Don't worry man, I feel for ya, soon I'll be in that dilemma too" Naruto said. Gaara frowned.

"Tsuande chose you as the next hokage?" Gaara echoed. Naruto nodded.

"Hey, congrats man" Gaara said as he smiled, actually for the first time smiled! Well except for in my dream of course. Gaara let go of me and he and Naruto chattered away. I sighed and stomped I heard the last thing they said.

"Hey man, she looks angry, what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I kissed her" Gaara mumbled. Naruto gasped.

"You're that serious already?" he yelled.

"No, it was a mistake, I wasn't thinking straight. I pulled away and now she's really mad at me, for some odd reason" Gaara said. I then heard Naruto.

"Hmmmmmm, very odd"

* * *

**To be continued……………….**

* * *

_Well, now Naruto is in this story too! Ahahaha, I just had to put him in! A story without Naruto is terrible! _

_Ahem, anyway, you're probably wondering, why did I let Maika die? Well, basically because she is a kind and mother like figure, she would have said no to any arranged marriages. And it makes the story much more exciting if she is dead. I know it's weird._

_-RK_


	6. What? Someone she knows?

**-Sakura-**

I was walking down the main street of the Cloud Kingdom, pissed off. How could Naruto just run off all of a sudden and leave me alone, hungry and lost?

"Naruto you baka!" I yelled out, causing the people to stare at me. As soon as I look at them they would look away, scared of me. (baka= idiot or stupid in Japanese)

I huffed and tried to find the direction. If only I knew where Gaara's fiancée lived. (Sakura has no idea that Gaara is marrying a princess)

I saw a large building with towers in the distance. It must be the palace. That's when I got a brilliant idea. Why don't I go to ask the queen for directions, and then have tea! Oh that sounds wonderful. Tea with the queen of Cloud Kingdom. I squealed and headed to my new destination.

I reached the gates to the palace, it was guarded by two guards. I sighed. They'll never let me pass! I walked on, trying to think of a way to let me pass when I walked past them ad they didn't budge. One just smiled me in greeting and then returned to his former, guard pose. I frowned. Wow, I was able to pass easily.

The front yard was massive, with luscious green lawns and very bright coloured flowers. It looked like heaven. The palace itself was beautiful. I walked up the stairs, there were quite a few of them. When I reached the doors there were two more guards. I sighed. Well, they _won't _let me pass at all. I knew it. But when I reached the door the one guard smiled and opened the door for me! Gesturing for me to enter. I smiled and entered the palace.

It was very warm and welcoming inside and very big. There were two flights of stairs in front of me in a half circle like form. In between the stairs were large doors which led to a room. On either side of me were long hallways that looked like mazes to go through.

I walked up to the large doors in front of me. I have to start somewhere if I want to find the queen or someone who can direct me. I opened the door and peaked inside. It was the throne room with a long red carpet that went all the way to the throne platform. On the right side were large windows and there were display cases with fancy special occasions tiaras and crowns. On the left side were large glass doors. They were open and led to a garden with a pool and a pond. On the grass was a recliner, a woman laying on it with a cocktail in her hand. An umbrella kept her hidden from the sun and there were two maids fanning her with massive fans. I gulped and walked towards her. She looked around 35, maybe.

"Um, hello?" I asked and I saw the two maids lift their heads to greet me. I smiled in return. The woman didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Ah, hello dear, please sit down" she gestured for me to a big pile of pillows. I sat down, nervous.

"I am Queen Haruna, delighted to meet you" the woman said, flashing a smile with brilliant white teeth.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" I said as I bowed. The woman smiled.

"Well, Jean, don't just sit there bring her something to drink!" the queen ordered the one maid. The maid nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"So, Sakura-san, what brings you here to Cloud Kingdom?" the queen asked me. I couldn't see her eyes because she had on a pair of large sun glasses. She must have known I am foreign.

"Well, my friend ditched me, we are here to find our friend who will be married soon" I said. The queen nodded.

"I see, and this friend is?" the queen asked me.

"The kazekage" I said as Jean handed me a drink. I gulped it down, I was after all very thristy.

The queen clapped her hands and a young butler showed up.

"Laurent, call the kazekage, will you?" the queen asked. Laurent bowed.

* * *

"Yes, your majesty" he said and disappeared inside. It wasn't long until Naruto ran up to me, nearly attacking me. I stopped him by giving him a hard punch.

"Ow, Sakura-chan what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek. I heard the queen chuckle.

"For leaving me all alone, you baka, so have you found Gaara?" I asked. Naruto nodded and I noticed that Gaara was standing in the doorway, talking to Laurent.

"Please, just check on Ayame, she's been acting weird since this morning" I heard Gaara order Laurent. Laurent nodded as he listened.

"Yes, Gaara-sama, I will check that Madame Ayame is doing alright" Laurent said and then he disappeared again. Gaara sighed and joined you on the pillows.

"Ah, Gaara, good morning" the queen greeted. I was amazed that the queen drank alcohol this time of day. Perhaps it was alcohol free?

"Good morning to you too, your majesty" Gaara greeted back. The queen chuckled.

"Oh please, just call me Haruna or 'mother' if you prefer." The queen ordered him. Gaara nodded and I frowned. Mother?

I then heard loud running steps. It was Laurent who was now out of breath standing next to Jean.

"Gaara-sama! Madame Ayame is no longer in her room!" Laurent explained. Gaara pulled a face and the queen growled.

"That girl, where did she escape to now?" the queen hissed. But Laurent was unable to say anything because the next thing we heard a loud shriek and then a young girl with long white hair and red/pinkish eyes ran through the door. She had on a Kazami, but she was holding it up so that she wouldn't trip.

"Gaara! Naruto! Help!" the girl yelled and she dug behind Gaara, hiding herself.

'What did you do now?" Gaara hissed. The girl stuck her tongue out and we saw two men come out. The queen glared.

"Who dares to enter palace territory" she hissed.

"Ayame, we know you're here" the one guy said, with a huge grin on his face. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Go away! I refuse to be your rape victim! I can't believe these guys are still on the loose in the kingdom!" the girl hissed from behind Gaara's back.

"You like this guy more than us?" the other guy asked.

"He is my fiancée! Now leave!" the girl hissed again and the guys froze.

"Laurent, take them away" the queen ordered and Laurent did what he was told.

The girl relaxed and fell over, with her head on Gaara's lap.

"I can't believe, they followed me all the way to here!" she exclaimed.

"I would have killed them if her majes--Haruna didn't tell Laurent to take them away" Gaara hissed.

"I though you hated me?" Ayame asked.

"No, who said that?" Gaara asked as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You" Ayame shrugged and Gaara chuckled.

"Wait a minute, Gaara is engaged to a princess?" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me weird.

"You mean, you didn't know?" Gaara asked, confused.

I shook my head.

"Well, Sakura, this is my fiancée, Ayame" Gaara introduced me to the girl. The girl sat up and smiled at me. She was beautiful.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" I said, my head spinning. Gaara had the most beautiful fiancée I have ever seen. It makes me jealous. I want her beauty to attract Sasuke……

* * *

**-Ayame-**

That evening

I was lying on my bed, my head spinning. Gaara doesn't hate me. But then why did he pull way when I kissed him? Gaara was currently taking a shower in my bathroom. Maybe, he wants to forget what happened that night, but I didn't. I wonder why I am feeling this way. So attached to him for some reason.

I sighed. I was still mad at him, after all, he broke my heart. Does this mean I love him? But it can't be love, I barely even know him! For like 2 weeks! I sighed again and turned on my side. Something was very wrong here, especially the way Gaara wouldn't leave my mind……..

**-Haruna-**

I was sitting in front of my dressing table, Jean pulling my brush through my hair. I opened my drawer and pulled out my photo album.

I stared at the photos of when I was a teenager. Photos of me, Hikari-sama, my ex-fiancée and first love, I even had a photo of his _new wife _for some odd reason. I stared at the group photo of me, Hikari-sama, fiancée and his _new wife_. The photo was taken before our engagement broke up. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I looked so happy.

Hikari-sama looked happy in that photo too, but she was thinking about other things, about her unborn baby she had inside her. She wasn't even married yet and she was already pregnant, with someone else's baby not her fiancée's. I then looked at _New Wife_. Her fine blonde hair and blue eyes. That's when I realized something. She looks familiar…….like I've seen someone who looks a lot like her recently. I tried to think who it was, but I couldn't figure it out…I was too tired…..

* * *

**To be continued…………….**

* * *

_Whoa, Haruna broke up with her ex-fiancee? That was a shocker wasn't it? And he cheated on her? And who is Hikari-sama? You'll find out in the next chapter! _


	7. What? They're family?

**-Ayame-**

It has been a month since Gaara came to stay here. We were getting along very well. But just as friends. We did fight from time to time but it normally was stupid arguments. I was standing in the throne room with Gaara and his siblings, waiting for my father to speak.

"Well, tomorrow, you'll be leaving fir Suna" my father said. I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to leave my home, the place I loved so much. Sara must have realized that I am sad since she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Aya, we'll be there soon! And then you will be happily married!" she said with a huge smile. I forced to smile back but it didn't work so well. I glanced at my father. Haruna wasn't here for some reason. I wonder where she is. Kankuro wasn't there either.

**-Haruna-**

I was in my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said as I pulled my fingers through my dark hair. The door opened revealing a guy I have never seen.

"Who are you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Sorry, it's me Kankuro" he said. I gasped. He didn't have on his make-up or hat! No wonder he looked different.

"Um, the king wants to see you" he said. I nodded and he left. That's when something hit me. It can't be! I plucked open my drawer and pulled out my photo album. I turned to the photo with the group photo of Hikari-sama, ex-fiancée, that woman and me. The resemblance….it can't be…….

I threw the album against the wall, anger building up inside of me. I then rushed down the stairs and into the throne room. I nearly tripped over my kazami but I didn't care. I stopped and tried to catch my breath.

The whole room was staring at me, confused.

"This wedding……I can't let it happen" I hissed. Satsohi looked at me like I hit mu head, the elders of both places stepped forward, confused.

"Why not? Do you want this alliance to be broken?" they asked me, angry.

"I refuse that mu step-daughter marries such scum!" I yelled. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari looked taken aback.

"Haruna, it's ok, I know it's my duty and-" Ayame tried to calm me but I glared at her. I noticed that Sara was standing next to her, holding her hand. That made me even more angry.

"Get away from her" I hissed through my teeth. Sara looked taken aback as well and Satoshi stepped down and walked closer.

"Haruna, love, what on earth is the matter with you?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Stop lying Satoshi! You know just as well as I do! Sara is not your daughter!" I yelled. There were gasps and Sara's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

Satoshi sighed.

"Haruna, I know she's not my daughter, but she is Maika's daughter, and I will love her like she is my own" Satoshi said.

"Then, who is my father? And what does this have to do with Ayame's wedding?" Sara asked.

"Your father, is the first man I fell in love with, the fourth kazekage" I admitted, ashamed. There were gasps again.

"Then, you're my-?" Sara began but I shook my head.

"No, your mother is Maika. She accidently became pregnant before your father purposed to her"

"But what does this have to do with the wedding?" Satoshi asked.

"Wait a minute, then Sara is…….my elder sister?" Temari gasped. Everyone's attention was now on her. Sara blinked in confusion.

"You mean, the fourth is you father?" Ayame asked as she stared in amazement at the 'four siblings'.

Gaara nodded and I sighed.

"You see Ayame, I was your age when my father decided that I have to get married to the fourth. But when he met me Maika was with me and he fell in love with her. I don't know what happened, but Maika came to me one day, scared to death. She was pregnant with his baby and she was getting married to Satoshi. I was mad at her for betraying me, since I loved the fourth. So I threw her away like trash. I though that maybe I will find happiness with him after he realized that Maika doesn't love him, but then that blonde, Karura came. Damn I hate her. She spoiled everything and the wedding was called off" I explained and I heard Gaara growl.

"Insult my mother like that again and you'll wish you never met me" Gaara hissed. I snorted.

"This wedding cannot happen! I will not allow Ayame to get married to _their_ children!" I hissed. Satoshi sighed and turned to Gaara and the others.

"Well……I can't go against my wife's wishes….so I guess…the wedding is cancelled." He said, but I knew he didn't want to do this.

"How do you know my mother?" Ayame asked me.

"She was from the Hikari clan, I called her Hikari-sama. My family worked for them and I served as Yukari-sama's helper" I admitted.

"Fine, the wedding is off! And so is the alliance!" Saya and Jing hissed and the Suna people stomped out.

"Wow, Haruna, I never knew you cared so much for my daughters" Satoshi said with a sniffle.

"Since I can't have my own children, they are all I have" I said as he hugged me.

"You can't have children?" Ayame gasped. I nodded and then Ayame began to cry! For my sake. She hugged me and her father and then she ran out of the room, crying.

"Ayame!" I yelled and ran after her.

* * *

**-Sara-**

I sat on the bed in my room, my husband, the Tsuchikage sat behind me.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Haruna hates me, not the others, because I am the daughter of the fourth and mother" I echoed. He sighed and hugged me from behind.

"Do you want to move to Suna to your siblings?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have siblings here too" I sniffed.

"Yes, but in Suna you don't have a mother who hates you" he stated and I chuckled.

"I'm an orphan…." I said….my husband sighed and hugged me tighter.

**-Ayame-**

I sat on my bed in a curled up ball. My head was resting on my knees and I hugged my knees to my chest. Why was I being so emotional? Because Sara is my half-sister and not real sister? Because Haruna cares about me in reality? Because Haruna can't have kids? Or because…..because…..Gaara was gone?

I sobbed for a good few hours. I don't know why I was crying…I don't know how I was crying. Why did my life feel so, empty? There was a knock on my door and someone entered, I didn't move though.

"Ayame, where's Gaara?" I heard Sakura ask me. I shrugged.

"He left?" Naruto broke the silence. I nodded.

"The wedding is off?" Sakura echoed. She then sat next to me on the bed.

"Ayame, is this what you want?" she asked me. I looked up. My eyes were swollen and red because of all the crying.

"I….don't know" I admitted.

"Do you want to come with us to Suna?" Sakura offered. My eyes widened, I might then be able to see Gaara again! Wait, why did I just say that? I didn't want to get married to him! Right?

"Since when are we going to Suna?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"If Ayame wants to go, then we are going" she explained. Naruto nodded.

"I think, I'll stay here, it's not like I love Gaara" I lied. In truth I didn't know what I felt for him, but he defiantly was not my enemy. That I knew. My heart raced so fast when I said his name….what was happening to me?

"Ok, we will be leaving then" Sakura said as she and Naruto left for Konoha. I stood up and decided to stare out my window for awhile.

I was still standing in front of the window when I felt something behind me. I was about to turn around when two arms grabbed me and placed something over my mouth. And then everything was black.

* * *

_Oh no! The wedding has been cancelled! And whoa, Hikari-sama was Maika all along! And Sara is Gaara's eldest sister! xD A story full of surprises, eh?_

_Well, next time you'll find out where Ayame is and what might happen between her and Gaara. Maybe._

_-RK_


	8. What? I have to choose?

**

* * *

**

-Ayame-

The world came into view in a blur. My head was spinning and it felt like millions of little needle was pressed into my scalp. I winced and sat up, trying to figure out where I was. I was inside a dark room, finely decorated with large and expensive furniture.

"Where am I?" I asked myself and tried to stand up but my legs were numb so I fell face first on the floor.

"Ow" I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my nose. I heard the door close and a low chuckle. I shot up and saw a very old man. His eyes were beady and it freaked me out the way he stared at me. I lost my balance and fell over again.

"Ow" I cursed under my breath and sat up, the world was spinning around me.

"Ah, Princess Ayame, you have awoken!" the old man said as he got closer to me. I moved backwards, I didn't trust this old man. Where was I in the first place?

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I moved more backwards and eventually hit the wall with my back. Panic washed over me. What if this guy was a rapist? Or worse….a murderer?

"Simple, you give me what I want and your family won't die" he said. I frowned. What he wants and my family won't die?

"What do you mean?" I hissed through my teeth. The man chuckled at my anger and then smiled a cheeky smile.

"You see, there is someone who I want dead" the man told me.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are the only one who can kill him!" the man explained it to me as easy as that. I gasped.

"No! I won't kill anyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Then, say goodbye to your father and sisters…and soon all of Cloud Kingdom will be dead…" the man mumbled and my eyes widened. He was going to kill of them! No! I sighed in defeat and tried to hold back the tears.

"Alright, who do you want me to kill?" I asked as the salty liquid ran down my cheeks.

"Wonderful, now let me tell you the plan" he said.

* * *

**-Haruna-**

I stood in front of Ayame's door. I listened to her crying and now it was silent. I knocked but there was no answer. I knocked again but here was no answer. I frowned and entered. Maybe she was asleep?

I scanned the room for her but the room was empty and quiet. That's odd. Maybe she's taking a bath. I checked her bathroom but there was no sign of her there. When did Ayame leave her room? I was here all the time! I rushed out of her room and searched each room on the floor where her room was. She was nowhere.

"Guards! Satoshi! We have a problem!" I yelled as I ran down the steps and into the dining room where Satoshi was sulking (over the Alliance thing) and drinking a beer. Next to him stood Juuri and Freya and behind them were 3 guards. The frowned at me.

"What is it my blossom?" Satoshi mumbled. I sighed at his sulkiness.

"Ayame is gone!" I yelled. Freya and Juuri glanced at each other.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Satoshi asked.

"I am saying someone must have kidnapped her!" I scolded him for his stupidity. Satoshi shot up, his eyes were filled with anger.

"Curse those Suna ninja! What have they done to my daughter?" he yelled.

"Do you really think they would have kidnapped her?" Juuri asked me and her father. Satoshi stopped panicking and thought about it.

"Well yes, we are enemies now. They want revenge!" the one guard said. Then the guards ran off to send a search party to find Ayame. I could feel the tears well up inside of me.

Satoshi noticed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, we'll find her Haru, she'll be fine" he tried to calm me. I cried into his chest.

"But, it's my fault that this happened!" I mumbled. Satoshi shook his head.

**-Gaara-**

We reached Suna very quickly because we rode in a carriage. The people welcomed me home but was disappointed to hear that the wedding is off, well the fan girls were happy about it.

"Welcome home, kazekage-sama" Baki greeted me. I nodded and walked to the kage building to start doing paperwork I have missed out on.

"I assume, that Cloud Kingdom won't bother us anytime soon?" Baki asked me when we reached the office.

"No, we're enemies" I said and sat down at my desk. For some reason, something felt missing. Like a piece of me have been stripped away from me. Was it because I was no longer in beautiful Cloud Kingdom? Or was it…….or was it because I couldn't see Ayame's beautiful smile anymore? Wait, did I just say that? What has gotten into me?

I sighed and started doing some paperwork. I would have to learn to forget about Ayame and the cloud kingdom. It was over. We were no longer in contact. At least, I hope I will be able to forget about them.

* * *

**-Ayame-**

"Ok, let me get this straight. I have to poison someone?" I echoed when the old man explained everything to me. He nodded and I fell over on my bed. The sun was coming up.

"Fine, but who?" I asked.

"The person I hate the most" the man explained. I rolled my eyes. I know that already. I sat up and looked the old man in the eye.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Uryuu" he mumbled. I nodded.

"Well, Uryuu, who is this person only I can kill?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, the godaime kazekage" Uryuu said with anger in his voice. My eyes widened and the tears flowed even more than before.

"No! I can't kill Gaara! I-"I stopped. I what? I sighed.

"I love him" I finally mumbled. Uryuu chuckled.

"Exactly why you're the only one who can kill him! Since you two are close!" he said his voice full of laughter. I narrowed my eyes.

"I won't kill him! Never! What has he ever done to you?" I yelled.

"Oh, so your father and friends may die?" Uryuu asked. I gasped. I had to make a decision. My family and kingdom or the man I love.

"Please, don't kill them!" I yelled, the tears nearly choking me.

"Then you must kill Gaara!" Uryuu insisted. I looked at my hand which was resting on my lap.

"Gaara killed the woman I loved" Uryuu suddenly admitted. I looked up, confused.

"Killed? Gaara would never kill anyone! He's a wonderful person!" I corrected him. Uryuu started to laugh again.

"You know nothing, do you?" Uryuu asked me. "Gaara is a demon vassal, inside him lives the one-tail Shukaku. He is nothing but a murderer! Did you know he was the one who killed his mother and uncle?"

I gasped. No way. Gaara couldn't be a murderer! He just couldn't! Why didn't he tell me that he had a demon in him? Why didn't he tell me?

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"Oh no, I'm not, you can even ask his brother and sisters, they'll tell you the same"

"Sara knows about this?" I echoed. Uryuu nodded. I felt betrayed. Gaara didn't tell me me anything and neither did my family. But I didn't care, I still loved them all.

"So, you will do as I asked?" Uryuu asked me.

"I….." I began but stopped. If I said no my family dies. If I said yes Gaara dies. Who do I love more? Gaara or my family? I sobbed.

"Yes, I'll kill Gaara" I lied. Hopefully I would find a way to warn Gaara before it's too late. Please let it end in a good way!

* * *

**To be continued……..**

* * *

_Oh no! Ayame has to kill Gaara! We'll see how everything ends! Ahem, thanks to all those people who add this story to their favorite list and alert list. It means soooo much to me! _

_-RK_


	9. What? I am blindfolded?

**-Ayame-**

Uryuu blindfolded me so that I couldn't see where I was going or where we were (in case I want to escape). He pushed me into a carriage and I felt two other arms help me sit down. I felt the carriage leave and I sat back, trying to relax. Impossible when you know you have to kill someone. Or at least, have to but is hoping to warn the victim before it's too late.

**-Gaara-**

I was sitting in my office, doing some paperwork when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and sat back. Hoping it wasn't Matsuri who wants to know something else. Like how Ayame looked like.

"Come in" I said, annoyed. The door opened revealing an ANBU. Thank goodness it wasn't Matsuri or any fan girls.

"Kazekage-sama, you have a guest" the ANBU said and he walked aside. My eyes widened when I saw the person come in. It was no one else but my older sister, Sara. She came all the way from Cloud Kingdom?

"Sara?" I asked as I stood up to greet her. The ANBU seems confused at who she is but he left, not really caring. Sara gave me a hug and then sat down on a chair in front of my desk.

"What is it? You look spooked"

I handed Sara a glass of water and she gulped it down like she hadn't drunk anything in days.

"It's Ayame" she finally said as she put the glass down.

"Now what? She wants money?" I asked, half joking. Sara glared at me and I knew that this was a serious matter, joking was out.

"What happened?" I asked. Ayame was clumsy after all. Maybe she fell off the castle's highest tower. Now that would have been a sight to see. I tried to hold back the laughter. Or maybe she hit her head against a pole and lost her memories.

"She's missing" Sara suddenly said and broke my thoughts. I gasped. Missing?

"Missing?" I asked. Sara nodded.

"She was kidnapped a few days ago, Gaara, her father is blaming you for her disappearance." Sara explained.

"Blame me?" I echoed. I could see the tears come to Sara's eyes.

"Yes! And I know you would never do such a thing but he won't believe me!" Sara said in between her sobs. I stood up and sat down next to Sara, wrapping my arms around her. For a woman to be 7 years older than me she sure was tiny. Or maybe I am just very tall and big?

"Shh, I'm sure Ayame is fine" I tried to reassure Sara. Of course, Ayame was still Sara's little sister, even if they were half-sisters. And Sara will always love Ayame, no matter what. And I guess that is what keeps the Cloud Kingdom and Suna in peace, even without an alliance. The fact that Sara stands in between the two kingdoms. There was no need for an arranged marriage. Sara was there all along. Why didn't we think of this earlier? But I knew the elders would never agree with me. We will stay enemies unless there is a marriage. Stubborn old fools.

"What will we do Gaara?" Sara asked in her sobs. The problem was, I didn't know what we could do. We had no idea who had Ayame, never the less where to find her.

"Is there anyone you can think of, that hates you or the imperial family?" I asked. Sara let go of me and stared at me for awhile. Tears were still in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not what I know of" she said. I tried to think again. Maybe someone who hates _Suna_ did this so that they could get revenge on us. That's when it hit me! The person who kidnapped her, hated _me!_

"The person who kidnapped her must have been someone who hates me" I said, in a daze. Sara frowned.

"Hates you? But who? You have so many enemies because you were such a…….a….murderer when you were young" Sara said, her voice very strained.

Matsuri burst in then.

"Gaara-sama! There is a letter for you……….." she said as her eyes grew wide. I glanced at where she was staring and I noticed I was holding unto Sara's arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother" Matsuri said as she turned around to leave. I dropped my hands.

"Wait, you can stay, I'm his sister" Sara said and Maturi turned around again, shocked.

"Huh? But you're not Temari-sama! How can you be his sister?" she asked.

"I'm his half-sister, we have the same father. Now what did you want to tell him?" Sara explained and Matsuri nodded.

'Well, this letter came from a person named Uryuu……" she said as she handed the letter to me. I opened it and read it.

* * *

_Dear 'Kazekage-sama'_

_You probably don't remember me, but a long time ago I worked for your father along with my wife. One day we were ordered to assassinate you, but we failed since you killed my wife without a moment's hesitation. _

_If you wish to see you beloved Princess again you must come to the village on the border of the Fire and Wind country. I'll be waiting for you there. _

_But hurry and come alone, or your precious Iris might die……_

_-Uryuu_

I growled and threw the letter into the bin. Sara and Matsuri frowned at me.

"Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked. I grabbed my gourd and hat and stomped out of the room to my house, to get ready to leave.

**-Sara-**

Matsuri and I followed Gaara to his house and watched him as he got things together.

"Gaara?" I asked. He stopped.

"I know where Ayame is" Gaara explained as he fiddled with his forehead protector.

"Where?" I gasped.

"At the border of the Fire and Wind country. I must go alone or he will kill her" Gaara hissed.

"Who?" Matsuri asked.

"Matsuri, you take care of things while I'm gone. Sara, go tell Temari and Kankuro, and then all three of you go to the Cloud Kingdom" Gaara ordered. We nodded and then Gaara stormed off. Matsuri and I glanced at each other.

"Well, we better get to work" Matsuri said. I nodded and I ran off to find my two siblings.

* * *

**To be continued…………………………**

* * *


	10. What? The time had come?

_I know, I haven't updates in ages! I am soooo sorry! But I am back and here is the new chapter of Iris and Crimson! Yay!_

_-RK

* * *

  
_

**-Ayame-**

I was inside a bedroom of a hotel. Uryuu told me to stay here until I have to trick Gaara and kill him. Of course, I wasn't planning on killing Gaara. I love him too much. But what could I do? If I didn't kill him, my father and all my friends die. Losing them would be terrible! Where would I go? I can't live with Gaara! He hates me!

I decided to get some shut eye, so I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come. It did. Thank goodness.

When I woke up, Uryuu was standing in the doorway, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked as I sat up and stretched. Uryuu tossed me a paper bag.

"Put those on, the kazekage will be here tomorrow" Uryuu hissed and then he left the room, locking it. I had no idea where I was so how could Gaara know where I was? I pulled out the outfit in the bag. It was a long purple dress made out of silk. And it was _very revealing_. Oh, so now I have to seduce Gaara?

I put them on anyway, grateful since my kazami was starting to hurt my back where the obi was. Wearing it all the time was uncomfortable. But the most uncomfortable thing for me right now is the fact that Gaara's death is only a day away……

**-Gaara-**

I was a day away from the village where Ayame was. Soon….very soon I will see her again. Her pretty face….her smile…her eyes. I frowned at myself. Why did I think of Ayame like this? Weren't the two kingdoms enemies? Didn't I hate her awhile ago? Why do I feel like I need her in my life?

I stopped for a few seconds and sat down, trying to clear my head of what I was thinking. Ayame was stuck in my mind. It was like her very existence was glued into me. But why was I feeling this way?

I got up and headed out again. Nothing was going to get in my way. I _will_ save Ayame. And then I will return her to her father. And then……it will all be over. That feeling of loneliness washed over me. I was actually grateful that Ayame got kidnapped, I have a chance to say goodbye properly and see her beautiful face once again. Wait, did I just think that?

I shrugged the thoughts off and continued my journey. Whatever you do, Ayame, don't fall of a balcony and die……not until I said goodbye….

* * *

**-Sara-**

I was riding on Kankuro's back on our way to where Gaara was headed. We were two days away from the village and Gaara was probably already there.

"Are you sure he said to the border of the Wind and Fire Country?" Kankuro asked me over his shoulder. I nodded.

"Uh, we were supposed to go to Cloud Kingdom, I think" I said, remembering Gaara's orders.

"And leave our brother to die? No!" Temari and Kankuro yelled at the same time. I cringed. Gaara might be my brother, but sometimes it feels like Temari and Kankuro doesn't think of me as their sister.

"Ugh, fine, we'll save Gaara first" I hissed and closed my eyes, allowing the wind to blow through my hair. Since I wasn't a ninja, Kankuro had to carry me on his back. He didn't seem to mind, though. He even said I was light!

I thought of what could happen to Ayame while we were still running to save her. The the kidnapper plan to kill her unless we gave him what he wanted? Like money? Or was he just playing around?

"I wonder why someone would kidnap Ayame, though?" Temari suddenly asked. Kankuro glanced at her and shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe he doesn't have a grudge against the Cloud Kingdom but against us, or Gaara" Kankuro stated. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Against Gaara, huh? But who? Gaara had made so many enemies!" Temari exclaimed.

"Not that many, but yeah, there are quite a few people who might want him dead" Kankuro agreed. I sighed, the possibilities was countless.

"Well, we better run faster, I don't want Gaara to die!" Temari said as she doubled her pace, Kankuro not having a hard time to catch up with her.

**-Ayame-**

I was chewing my nails, a new habit I suddenly picked up. I scanned the room, thinking of a good way to tell or show Gaara he is in danger when he arrives. If Uryuu doesn't see him "dead" then my father's life is over. I chewed even more viciously, causing my fingers to bleed. How could I warn Gaara? The sun was rising, in other words Gaara would be here soon. I glanced at the desk with paper and pens. My eyes then darted away to the closet, but my attention returned to the stack of paper and pens. That's it! I stood up and grabbed a pen and paper.

I sat down, trying to think of what to write. I was about to start when the door opened, revealing Uryuu with a large smirk on his face. I then heard a voice. The voice I longed to hear.

"Where is she, Uryuu?" I heard Gaara growl. Uryuu glanced over his shoulder and smirked again.

"She's waiting" he said and walked away, leaving the door open. Gaara was now standing in the doorway, the sun's rays shining on him, making him look extra hot. He spotted me and his angry face disappeared. Instead it was replaced with worry?

"Ayame" he said calmly, sending butterflies to my stomach and my heart thudding as fast as ever. I couldn't help but cry.

I threw the pen down and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. I was too late. Soon, Gaara will die………if only I thought of my plan earlier….

Gaara was surprised at my gesture but he wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry on his chest. I sobbed for a good few hours. Gaara didn't do anything, he just sat there on the bed, holding me.

Finally he spoke: "I'm glad you're safe"

"I'm fine Gaara….but…..if I don't give Uryuu what he wants he'll kill my father and everyone else!" I exclaimed. I looked up into Gaara's eyes. They were emotionless. They were the very same eyes he killed Uryuu's lover with……the very same eyes he and the _demon _shared.

"Gaara, I'm afraid" I stuttered.

"I know, you love your father"

"No, I'm afraid of losing you…….even though you lied to me" I said. Gaara frowned and raised a non-existence eyebrow.

"Lie to you?" he asked.

"Yes, you never told me that you had a demon in you…that you were the one…who…killed your-" I stopped, it was too painful to tell him this. I felt Gaara's grip on my arms with his hands on me tighten.

"No! That's not true! I am to blame for my mother and uncle's death…but….my mother was a sacrifice for Shukaku being sealed in me…and Yashamaru was about to assassinate me…it was for self-defense" Gaara said. I looked away from him.

"You're a liar! You could have told me!" I yelled. Gaara looked taken aback and suddenly his eyes were filled with anger.

"I didn't want to scare you!" he yelled back. I snorted and walked away from him.

"I am not a child anymore! I could have handled it! I _HATE _you!" I yelled and stomped into the bathroom.

In the bathroom I sank onto my knees and sobbed. I didn't hate Gaara. I did it so that he would leave….so that I won't have to kill him. I peeked into the bedroom. Gaara was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide with shock. Did my words really affect him?

I waited and finally Gaara stood up. But instead of leaving for safety he put down his gourd and weapons and he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Soon he drifted to sleep. I cursed under my breath.

"Why didn't he leave?" I asked myself, pissed. I walked over to the desk again and stared at the paper. The door opened, revealing Uryuu again. He held a little bottle with him. My eyes widened in shock.

"Now's your chance, Princess" he smirked as he handed it to me. I sighed and stared at the little bottle of poison in my hand. Uryuu left and I glanced at the paper again. I sat down, took the pen and started writing.

_To whoever_

_I am so sorry……_

_I had to do it. My family and friends, everyone in my life was in trouble. Please carry this message on to everyone else…_

"_I love all of you, I always will…..please forgive me"_

_And when you are at the funeral, tell Haruna that I love her too. Even of she isn't my real mother and tortured me._

The tears were now running down my cheeks as I wrote. I was being careful so that it won't smudge the words.

_And most importantly of all….don't try to save me….my life is over as soon as I open this bottle to do what Uryuu wants me to do……._

_Farewell_

_-Ayame_

I folded the note and placed it so that whoever came would see it. I then turned around and walked closer to where Gaara was sleeping. I sat down and removed the bottle's cap.

* * *

**To be continued………

* * *

  
**

_Whoa? Ayame is going to kill him now! What will happen? Wait for the next chapter to find out!_

_-RK_


	11. What? Is it over?

**-Gaara-**

I woke up when the sun's rays came through the window. The sun was very bright. I groaned and sat up. I looked around me and remembered where I was. I was where Ayame was being held captive. I wondered why Uryuu allowed me to see her just like that?

I spotted someone next to me. Next to me, fast asleep lay Ayame. Her back was turned to me but since I was tall I could see her face. She looked so…..peaceful….but her eyes were red and puffy….was she crying? But why?

I shrugged, not wanting to wake her up and decided to take a shower. After my shower I will take Ayame and escape. Even if she was still asleep and _hated_ me. I sighed, when she said that it broke my heart to pieces, for some odd reason. Like a kunai went straight through my heart.

I got out of the shower and went back into the room. Ayame was still asleep. I got my things together and walked up to Ayame. I spotted a small blue bottle on the floor. It was empty and the cap was screwed off. I picked I up and examined it.

It had no label or sign. So I had no idea what was in it. I smelled the bottle too, but I didn't recognize the scent. I shrugged and shook Ayame lightly. She didn't budge. I sighed and went over to the door to check of it was locked. Yes, it was.

I then checked the windows, but it had burglar bars on front. So I had to knock down the door. Fun. I heard the door unlock and Uryuu came in. He gasped when he saw me and then glared.

"Why aren't you DEAD?" he yelled at me. I frowned. Dead?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Uryuu spotted Ayame on the bed and the bottle on the side table where I last put it. His eyes widened.

"NO! She was supposed to give it to you! Why didn't she?" he growled. I frowned again. Suddenly Uryuu froze and then he fell unto the ground in his own pool of blood. I spotted Kankuro and Temari, along with Sara.

"Wow, Kankuro you killed him so easily!" Sara gasped.

"I'm a ninja" Kankuro said proudly and put Sara down.

"What happened, here?" Temari finally asked.

"I'll explain later, but first let's go home" I said. They nodded and I went to pick up Ayame but Temari stopped me.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed at a letter on the desk. I didn't see that before…..

"Dunno" I shrugged. Temari opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widened.

_To whoever_

_I am so sorry……_

_I had to do it. My family and friends, everyone in my life was in trouble. Please carry this message on to everyone else…_

"_I love all of you, I always will…..please forgive me"_

_And when you are at the funeral, tell Haruna that I love her too. Even of she isn't my real mother and tortured me._

_And most importantly of all….don't try to save me….my life is over as soon as I open this bottle to do what Uryuu wants me to do……._

_Farewell_

_-Ayame_

"What was Ayame supposed to do?" Temari asked. Uryuu coughed and lifted his head….so he wasn't dead…yet.

"She was supposed to kill you, Gaara, with that poison I gave her…" Uryuu said as he pointed at the bottle. My eyes widened…she planned to kill me?

"But she loves you too much…so she killed herself instead" Uryuu said. My eyes widened further. I checked for Ayame's pulse…….it was gone……..

"She doesn't have a pulse!" I gasped. Sara and Kankuro exchanged glances.

"She drank the poison for you, what a foolish woman" Uryuu mumbled and then he passed out, mist likely dead. I stood there….shocked…..Ayame was dead…..I could feel the tears well up….tears? I never cried over someone in my life…..so why now?

I heard Sara's sobs. Kankuro and Temari tried to comfort her. All this time….Ayame…..she said she hated me because she wanted to protect me! Why didn't I leave instead of sleep? Then Ayame would be alive right now! Why?

I picked Ayame up bridal style and walked out of the door. My siblings followed me, confused why I suddenly just walked out. I have to save Ayame…no matter what!

* * *

**-Satoshi-**

I was sitting on my throne, one of the guards explaining the kingdom's status etc. to me. I just nodded and stared at the distance. I was so worried about Ayame.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing Gaara carrying Ayame in his arms. My eyes widned and I stood up, Haruna doing the same.

"Ayame!" I shouted. The guard looked shocked and ran to go call the others. I noticed that Gaara had been crying….since his face was red….same goes for Sara's.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"She's dead!" Sara exclaimed. I froze……..my Ayame…..Maika….was…..dead………

"But how?" Haruna asked, she was crying too.

"She was supposed to poison me….but she took the poison instead" Gaara said.

"She sacrificed herself for you……I didn't know my daughter actually loved you that much……" I said. Gaara growled.

"I won't allow her to die!" Gaara yelled.

"It's too late Gaara" Temari said. But what happened next surprised us all…

"Gaara….you must….escape…." Ayame mumbled all of a sudden. We gasped.

"She's still alive!" Haruna yelled.

"Call for a doctor! The poison might kill her!" I ordered.

"No need" a voice said. I spotted a young woman with blonde hair that was in two ponytails in the doorway. Gaara turned around and sighed of relief. Next to the woman stood Sakura and Naruto.

"Temari-san called us" Sakura.

"Now, let's have a look at her, shall we?" The woman asked.

* * *

**To be continued………..

* * *

  
**


	12. What? Mother?

**-Gaara-**

"Now, let's look at her, shall we?" Tsunade said with a huge smile. My eyes widened, when did she get here?

"Who are you?" I heard the queen and king ask behind me.

"I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage" Tsuande said. The King and Queen nodded but they were still confused. Sakura was now in front of me, checking Ayame's pulse etc.

"Hm, this poison is similar to Sasori's. It takes about 24 hours to kill you" Sakura said.

"You can tell so much by just a brief examination?" The king asked, shocked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"So, if it's like Sasori's, then we have to do the same operation we did too Kankuro?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded and I frowned.

"Operation? Kankuro?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you were captured by the Akatsuki then." Temari said. I nodded and followed Reira to the medical room so that Sakura could take care of Ayame. Since the Royal family had their own medical squad we were ordered to leave the room.

We all sat outside, waiting.

"This is all my fault" I mumbled finally. The king frowned at me and then shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Gaara" he tried to comfort me.

"No, but if I only realized what she was trying to do…." I protested but the king shushed me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura walked out of the room. We all looked up, our hopes high.

"Her life is no longer in danger" Sakura said. We all sighed of relief.

"May we see her?" I asked. Sakura nodded and allowed us in. Ayame was asleep on a bed in the middle of the room. On the table next to it was many tubes and bowls which was most likely used for the operation.

Tsunade was looking over some papers, making notes and often taking a sip of water.

The first person to burst out in tears and run over to Ayame's sleeping body was surprisingly, the queen.

The queen was now on her knees, resting her head in her arms which was on the bed next to Ayame's arm. I didn't know that the queen cares so much for Ayame. They're not even related by blood.

The king comforted the queen while Sara, Freya and Juuri just smiled as they watched their parents. Temari and Kankuro were talking to Sakura and I was just standing there, staring at the world's most beautiful girl.

"Um, your majesty, do you have a medicinal herb garden?" Tsunade asked. The king nodded and ordered one of the guards to take Tsunade and Sakura to the garden to make an antidote for Ayame.

The king and queen left short thereafter along with the other three princesses so I was the only one left. I decided to go get some flowers for Ayame so I headed for the village market.

It didn't take me long to find the flower stall or shop. But there were so many flowers to choose from I couldn't make up my mind. I sweatdropped.

"May I help you?" the owner asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking for flowers" I said. The woman smiled at me.

"For who? Your mother or girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, she isn't my girlfriend….but something for the Princess, after all she is being hospitalized at the moment" I said as I looked at a bunch of roses.

"Princess Ayame? I heard! It's terrible! She took poison for someone else. That person is lucky to have her care so much for him!" The woman said. I chuckled. The woman didn't know I was the one she 'saved'.

"Well, it it's Princess Ayame I would buy Irises if I were you" the woman finally said. I chuckled again. Stupid me, her name is a flower.

"Princess Ayame loves Irises. She always comes to buy them here" the woman said as she pointed at the Irises. I paid the woman and left.

* * *

**-Ayame-**

_It's warm. I feel so, happy. Is this how someone feels when you died? When you go to heaven? Awhile ago I felt so cold, almost like kunai was stabbing me everywhere. But now I feel so………calm._

"_Ayame?" I heard a familiar voice call to me. The voice seemed so far. But I knew that voice. The voice of the man I loved with all my heart. I was defiantly in heaven._

"_Ayame?" I heard his voice again. I searched for him but I was surrounded by sheer darkness. This couldn't be right. Where was Gaara? _

_Suddenly I saw far in the distance a light. I walked towards it._

"_Aya?" I heard my mother's voice call in the direction of the light. I gasped. Now I was running. My mother died ages ago, but her voice was still so clear to me. I was in heaven, and that means I can see my mother again!_

_I ran as fast as I could. I even tripped. How can you trip in heaven? Whatever._

_I ran and ran. Until finally I reached a garden. My mother's garden. She was sitting on the bench as she always did. Her long white hair loose. She had on her favorite Junihitoe and her bare feet was in the water of the pond._

"_Mother?" I called. She looked at me over her shoulder. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. Her eyes that was the same color as mine, her lips, her nose…everything was the same._

_My mother stood and smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug._

"_See mother, now I am dead too" I said through my sobs of joy. My mother shook her head and let go of me._

"_No, Aya, your time has not yet come" my mother said in a stern voice. I frowned._

"_But-" I protested._

"_Gaara is waiting for you" my mother said. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed. How did my mother know of him?_

"_How did you?" I asked._

"_I'm your mother, I am always watching over you" my mother said with a large smile. _

"_But….I broke his heart…how can he be waiting for me?" I asked._

"_He realized the truth" my mother said flatly._

"_But, I am dead, am I not?" I asked. My mother chuckled and shook her head._

"_You are alive, now go!" My mother said as she started to fade away just like a ghost._

"_Mother!" I yelled. She smiled._

"_I love you, Aya, remember that, and tell Gaara the same" she said and then she was gone. And then the blackness took over.

* * *

_The world came to me in a blur. I heard mumbling over me. I spotted someone leaning over me but I couldn't see who it was, but his red hair gave it away. My sight was still completely blurry so I couldn't see his face.

I held out my hand to touch his cheek. I hesitated but felt Gaara's hand take mine and place it against his cheek. Now that shocked me.

"Gaara?" I managed to choke out. I heard gasps and sighs of relieves among the other people.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, calmly. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I can't see" I mumbled.

"The antidote is on its way" I heard Sakura say. What was she doing here? Where was I?

"You're in Cloud Kingdom" Gaara said as if he read my mind. I relaxed. I was back home. I felt someone else take my free hand.

"Oh, Ayame! I was so worried!" I heard a female voice cry.

"Haruna?" I asked, shocked. My step-mother was _worried_ about me. _ME!_

"Yeah, you worried all of us" I heard another voice say. I gasped.

"Julien? What are you doing here?" I asked, remembering the past events.

"The queen came crying on her knees for forgiveness" Julien said as he chuckled. I heard Haruna growl. I smiled. Haruna was no longer the horrid beast I thought she was.

"Ayame, you'll have to sit up to drink the antidote" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Gaara helped me sit up and handed me a cup. Gaara supported me as I tried to swallow it all and finally it was in.

I fell back over on my back.

"You should be able to see again in awhile" The unfamiliar voice said again.

I nodded and recognized a familiar scent in the room.

"Irises?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gaara brought them for you" Juuri said. I smiled and pulled Gaara closer (since I was now holding his hand) and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you"

I could imagine Gaara smiling.

He whispered back: "You're welcome"

* * *

**To be continued…………….

* * *

  
**


	13. What? Memories?

**-Ayame-**

"Kazekage-sama, I thank you for saving Ayame" my father said as he tightened his grip on Haruna's hand. We were standing in the throne room, saying goodbye to the Suna ninja, including Sara who wants to move in with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Sara did promise to visit me as soon as she can, though. But that was not the reason why I felt so sad and depressed. Gaara was leaving, and I might never see him again.

Gaara and the others turned around to leave when Haruna stopped them.

"Gaara, wait. Why don't we sign the alliance treaty? I mean, there is no need for an arranged marriage!" she asked. I actually for once, agreed with my step-mother. Gaara turned around and smiled.

"As much as I would love to, the elders holds a grudge against you. I cannot go against them, I believe you have the same problem." Gaara said as he glared at Machiko and Rai. They returned the glares and then Gaara turned around again to leave. They were halfway to the door when I just couldn't handle it any longer.

"Gaara, wait!" I yelled and ran a bit forward. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I noticed that he was tense as well. I froze and inhaled a large breath. My life depended on what I was going to say next.

"Gaara, I……" I stopped. Gaara didn't move. Sara and Temari was now looking at me, I could see in their eyes that they knew what I was going to say. Kankuro seemed to stupid to figure it out, though.

"I…..I-I.." I stuttered.

"Say it. Dammit Ayame just say what you want to say!" Gaara yelled. I jumped at his sudden anger. I tried to hold back the tears.

"I love you" I said so fast I could barely hear myself. I heard gasps coming from behind me. I love Gaara. And I always will.

Gaara was silent. He seemed shocked himself. It was silent for awhile, and I am starting to regret ever telling him. Gaara started to walk again. Kankuro and the other followed. Sara looked at me with sad eyes and shrugged.

The tears were now welling up…I couldn't stop them. The tears were flowing down my cheeks. I heard Haruna get up from her throne to come and comfort me. I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder.

"You heard her, son, she loves you" Haruna repeated. Sara, Temari and Kankuro were already out the door but they stopped and turned to look at me and then at Gaara who were behind them but now in front (since they turned around).

Gaara stopped.

"You don't love me, Ayame. You just hold pity since I suffered so much. Now go find yourself a handsome Prince Charming" Gaara said without looking at me and then he walked out of the room. I saw Sara and Temari's shocked faces at what he said.

The tears were like rivers now. Flowing down my cheeks and never stopping. Haruna hugged me. She tried to comfort me but I pushed her away and fell on my knees. I buried my face in my hands and cried so loud, I bet the hokage could hear me in Konoha.

My father seemed shocked at my confession. He was now also next to me, trying to comfort my abandoned and unloved soul.

"Ayame, sweetheart, you actually loved him?" my father asked me, shocked. I nodded but didn't look up at him.

"Oh, honey, it'll be ok. You'll fall in love again" Haruna said as she patted my back. I shook my head. I could never fall in love again. Gaara has my heart, permanently. I could love no one else as much loved him.

I somehow dragged myself up to my room, and spent the next few weeks, bed ridden.

* * *

**-Gaara-**

It's been 2 months since I saved Ayame from Uryuu. Life has returned to normal. Or at least, I tried to make it feel that way. Without Ayame, life seemed so dull.

Sara often questioned me why I said such cruel things to Ayame. I would always give her the same answer. "Because, it's the truth"

There was a knock on my office door.

"Come in" I said, bored.

The door opened, revealing Sara. I sighed and sat back.

"What?" I groaned, Sara looked sad and depressed and she had a suitcase with her.

"Where you going?" I asked, curious.

"Cloud Kingdom. Haruna called. She said I must return for some business. I'll call when I hear some news. Good bye Gaara" she said and turned to leave.

"You are coming back, right?" I asked. Sara sighed and turned around. Something in her eyes told me that she was _never_ coming back.

"No" she said and then left. My eyes grew wide. It felt like….I wanted to cry. First I lose my parents, then I lose Ayame…..and now…….my own sister has turned against me. Am I really that evil? That cruel? Am I still the monster I was so long ago? Was this repayment for all the people I killed? Was this revenge?

* * *

**-Sara-**

I reached Cloud Kingdom and was greeted by Reira, Freya, Juuri and Haruna herself at the entrance of the castle. I was surprised to not see Ayame. She naturally would have been the first person to greet me. But not today. I wondered why?

Haruna was crying. Juuri and Freya seemed disturbed and Reira well…was not herself anymore. I frowned. Did my father die or something?

"Sara!" Haruna exclaimed as she took both my hands into hers and stared deeply into my eyes. There was defiantly something wrong here.

"What?" I asked. Haruna looked down at our feet.

"Come and see" Haruna said as she lead me inside. I followed. Instead of leading me to my father's room (since she thinks he's dead) Haruna lead me to my mother's garden. The one garden where Haruna never set foot. I frowned.

On the bench sat Ayame. Her long white hair needed trimming. Her proud shoulders were no longer proud, they were slump, like she was a lazy bum. She didn't have on her usual clothes. Instead she had on a long blue dress with a blue jacket that was even longer than the dress over it. The jacket was hanging loosely on Ayame's shoulders, revealing her naked shoulders due to her dress being a boob tube.

Two servants were fanning her with leaves while "my" (she still sees him as her father) father sitting on a picnic blanket, his face buried in his hands. Two other servants was fanning him, looking at him in pity.

I stopped in front of my father. He looked up and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back.

"Oh, Sara, eldest of my tree, what should I do?" He asked me.

"About what?" I asked. He frowned at me. Haruna shook her head at him and he sighed.

"See for yourself" he said as he motioned to Ayame. I walked over to her. She was staring at the pond but when I approached she raised her head to look at me.

"Hello, Aya" I said with a warm smile. Ayame didn't say anything, she just stared at me. Her eyed no longer had life in them.

"Who are you?" she asked. I froze. Ayame didn't recognize me? Her own sister?

"It's me, Sara" I said. Ayame looked at me like I'm crazy. I fell down unto my knees. This is what Haruna as crying about…..

"Her memories have been fading away ever since Gaara left" Juuri said.

"The doctor says she'll never remember us" Haruna said in between sobs. My sister was gone, she was dead. All that was left of her was her empty shell of a body with a meaningless life…….

* * *

**To be continued……….

* * *

  
**


	14. What? Love me?

_I know, I haven't updated in long! I am sorry but school started so I am really busy and tired! But here is chapter 14! Whoa, the story has gotten far…I thought it would have less chapters since the chapters are much longer than usual chapters I write! Sugoi!_

_-RK

* * *

_**-Gaara-**

It was a cold and lonely morning. I was still asleep in my room and I had the weirdest dream anyone could have. Or maybe all men have these type of dreams?

_I was taking a shower. The water was really hot so I turned the cold tap on some more. It didn't help, maybe I have a fever?_

_I checked my forehead myself but I couldn't really feel any difference. I coughed and started to breathe heavily. There was a knock on the bathroom door. That's when I realized…this was not my bathroom…_

"_Gaara? You ok?" I heard a female voice ask. My eyes widened….that voice…that sweet and caring voice._

"_Ayame?" I asked, shocked. Her voice seemed more mature for some reason. Ayame's tone changed and she seemed really worried._

"_Are you ok?" she asked again. For some reason my legs felt really weak and I fell over, hitting my head against the shower door. It rattled and made noise. I heard Ayame gasp outside and she rushed in, not caring that I am naked._

"_Oh my god, Tanuki-kun are you ok?" she asked me as she opened the shower door causing me too fall with my head unto her lap. She sat on her knees and stroked my hair. I opened my eyes and stared directly into her eyes._

"_Tanuki-kun?" I asked, shocked that she called me that. She smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead._

"_Silly, my nickname for you, don't you remember?" she asked. I shook my head. Ayame frowned._

"_Are you sure you're ok? After all you never call me Ayame anymore…you say Aya just like Sara and the others" Ayame said as she scratched her head in confusion._

_Well, I was the most confused one here. Why on earth was she acting this way, and was it me or did her boobs look bigger?_

_She must have noticed I was staring at them since her face turned as red as my hair._

"_What?" she asked._

"_You look…more mature" I said after finding the right words so that I wouldn't offend her. She smiled and this time kissed me on my lips. And worst of all…..I didn't stop her from caressing me and kissing me…it was like she hypnotized me…..I was actually enjoying it._

"_Of course, I am 16 years old" she said with a huge smile. I choked on my own saliva I was that shocked. I shot up._

"_Gaara?" she asked, confused._

'_You mean, I am 18 years old now?" I echoed. Ayame nodded. I frowned, but I was 16 like a few hours ago! What the heck?_

"_This must be a dream" I said in my daze. I broke from my daze when I realized Ayame crawling up to me._

"_What?" I asked. She had a sheepish grin on her face, it was kind of scary, seeing her like this._

_She was now sitting right in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her face close to mine. The next thing I knew we were kissing. I didn't pull away like the last time. Instead I wrapped my arms around her and returned the kiss._

_But I forgot that I was naked so it eventually became a bit awkward. Ayame pulled away, blushing._

"_Don't stop" I said in between my breaths that were heavy. Ayame smirked but shook her head. And then……she disappeared into thin air. I tried to grab hold of her hand but it was too late. She was gone……_

I sat up, panting. Ok, two things. One, that dream was very perverted, I sound and feel like Kankuro now. Two, something about Ayame disappearing in my dream gave me a bad vibe…like maybe Ayame really was going to disappear when she was 16.

* * *

**-Temari-**

I knocked on Gaara's bedroom door for the 150th time this morning. Honestly, what does he do in that room? I knocked again only to hear Gaara pant and moan. I placed my ear against the door, wondering of he had a girlfriend over.

I heard him moan again so I rushed into the room. There was no one there, only Gaara asleep. He was covered in sweat and he was tossing and turning. But the thing that escaped his lips shocked me.

"Don't stop, Ayame" he mumbled. I frowned. He was just like Kankuro, dreaming about a girl! Then again, I dreamt of Shikamaru a lot too…..since I love him so much…so I guess it is normal. Wait a minute! Gaara _loves_ Ayame?

I just couldn't believe it. After all those terrible things he told her? Maybe he said it to protect her? But from what? Or maybe he is dreaming of something else? I don't care, I was going to have a serious sister to brother talk with him. And then he will have a serious brother to brother talk with Kankuro too.

I shook Gaara lightly. He woke up and blinked in confusion. Then he shrieked like a girl.

"What the hell? Temari?" he yelled as he pulled his pillow closer to him. I sighed.

"Wake up, sleep head. We need to talk, now" I growled and walked out of the room.

I was preparing breakfast when Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara walked in.

"Morning, troublesome yet beautiful woman" Shikamaru said as he kissed me on the lips. I chuckled and ordered him to sit. He did and waited for whatever was coming his way. Gaara was still half asleep and glaring at me while Kankuro tried to figure out why Gaara seemed so pissed off.

I put down the plates and we all sat down to eat. I decided to break the silence first.

"Gaara, about this morning.." I began. Shikamaru and Kankuro seemed interested while Gaara just yawned as he looked annoyed and bored as well.

"What about it?" he asked as he gulped down some milk.

"What on earth did you mean?" I asked directly. Gaara tried to figure out what I meant but he must have understood since he turned red.

"Since when do you, sleep talk?" I asked as I tried to hold back laughter.

Gaara was silent. He just kept on eating like I wasn't talking to him. I sighed.

"Gaara, do you love Ayame?" I asked, giving up on asking the long questions. Kankuro and Shikamaru gasped. Kankuro even dropped his spoon. Gaara didn't seem fazed, or not at first.

"No" he said flatly. But I could tell he was lying, his eyes told a different story than his lips.

"Dammit Gaara!" I yelled as I stood up and slammed my hands against the table, causing Shikamaru's bacon and eggs to splat into his face. Now that was priceless since he looked so hilarious!

Gaara looked at Shikamaru and frowned. Then he looked at me, emotionless and continued eating.

"If you love her, you should go back and tell her!" I scolded.

"I might love her, Temari, which I don't, but even if I did, she doesn't deserve a man like me" Gaara said as he left the table to leave for work.

"Kankuro, will you talk to him later?" I asked as I helped Shikamaru clean up his face. Kankuro nodded and ate on. I sighed and sat down again.

* * *

**To be continued……………

* * *

**

_Hehe, looks like Gaara really does love Ayame but won't admit it! xD But what about poor Ayame! Also, note that the next chapter there will be a time skip! It will be about a year later in other words Ayame wll be 15 and Gaara 17._

_-RK_


	15. What? How could she know?

**-Gaara-**

It's been a year since we left Cloud Kingdom. Life went on as usual…or at least for everyone else. For me, it was hell. I felt empty and I got angry very easily. I remember that once Temari cooked fish and I got really pissed because I wanted chicken….now that's not like me…..seriously.

Temari even let me go see a therapist, but she says it's all in the mind. So now I must go to the therapist every week to 'talk'. Often she would tell me that I am stressed because of the kage work….but I don't think that's it.

I have to visit the therapist again today. I am not looking forward to it. All I do is lie there on the stupid couch and talk about my stupid problems and then she gives me stupid advice. Ugh.

I entered the therapist's office. She was making us some tea (she already knows when I arrive so she makes it in advance). She handed me my tea and then served some cookies (I have no idea how she knows my favorite food is cookies…….).

"Good afternoon, kazekage-sama" she said with a large smile. (Ahem, the therapist's name is Kagome).

"I told you to call me Gaara, Kagome" I hissed. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What's bothering you today?" she asked.

"Everything" I mumbled. Kagome sighed since I always answered like that.

"Gaara, you know what? We should do something fun" Kagome suddenly said. I frowned.

"Did you know that the world famous band Black Diamond is coming to the village this weekend?" she asked.

I nodded. I was the kazekage, people had to organize these type of things with me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why don't we go? Of course you can bring your siblings too." Kagome asked. I knew this was like a date…but who cares.

"Ok" I said flatly, not really wanting to go.

"Great! I am a huge fan of Black Diamond! Especially Poison! She's awesome!" Kagome exclaimed happily. I frowned since I don't know much about the band.

I sighed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Kagome cleared her throat and inhaled a large breath.

"Gaara, have you ever fallen in love before?" she asked me. My eyes widened as I glanced at her with the corner of my eye. She was blushing and was concentrating on my face.

"…….Yes……." I finally whispered. She gasped and blushed even more.

"With who, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sat there silent. I turned my gaze back to the ceiling and it was silent in the room for awhile. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock and Kagome's breathing.

I finally answered Kagome: "With a girl you don't know….she's younger than me…and she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen….but…..I am not good enough for her"

"You know, Gaara, you shouldn't say that. You were born to find that girl you love and spend your life time with her. You're just afraid that she's lying or worse, hates you" Kagome said. My eyes widened at her words. Her words actually made sense.

"May I ask where the girl is now? And do you still talk to her?" Kagome asked me.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a year. And she lives in the Fire Country" I said as I turned around so that my back was facing Kagome.

"Gaara, I understand now why you are so depressed and pissed off all the time" Kagome suddenly said, her voice filled with excitement. I shot up.

"Really? Why?" I asked since I wanted to go back to my normal self.

"Because you want to be with this girl again, or because you pushed her away" Kagome said. It was silent again. Kagome smiled and then handed me a paper.

"You no longer need to come here. All you now have to do is go tell the girl the truth. And remember that Saturday we are going to see Black Diamond" Kagome said and winked at me. I left, stunned that she was so…..clever?

* * *

**-Sara-**

Haruna was sitting in her usual recliner outside under the umbrella. The maids were fanning her and I was sitting on the picnic blanket. For some reason Haruna wished to see me all of a sudden.

"Um, Haruna, you wanted to see me?" I asked after I have sat here for like 2 hours. (Haruna forced me to play mahjong with her and drink a cocktail.)

"Ah, yes" she said as she exhaled a large puff of smoke from her cigarette. I choked and gulped down some water.

"You know, smoking is bad for you" I said as I inhaled the sweet scent of an Iris since the smoke melt terrible.

"I know" Haruna said flatly, "but, I am depressed!"

I rolled my eyes and chewed on the peach one of the servants gave me. Haruna pulled down her sun glasses and stared deeply into my eyes, her eyes were no longer lively, instead it was filled with sorrow and pain.

"I want you to do me a favour" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go back to Suna" Haruna said flatly. This time I choked on the peach. One of the servants freaked out and helped me to get the peach out of the wrong tube.

"What?" I exclaimed. Haruna sighed.

"I want you to convince Gaara to come back. Ayame cannot carry on like this! The doctor said she can completely disappear! Like she never existed….all that would be left is an empty talking shell of her body!" Haruna said as she fought back the tears.

"But what will Gaara do?" I asked.

"Gaara is to blame for Ayame's loss to begin with. He broke her heart….and not only that, after you left Satoshi handled Ayame like garbage" Haruna said.

"Garbage?" I echoed.

"Yes, he blamed Ayame for losing Suna as an ally, because she said 'I love you' that day. He was also mad because Ayame nearly killed herself for Gaara's sake" Haruna said again.

"And now father blames himself for what happened to Ayame?" I asked. Haruna closed her eyes and nodded. I stared down at my hands. What sorrow.

"Ok, I'll go, on one condition" I finally said.

* * *

**-Gaara-**

"Come on!" Kankuro yelled up the stairs to Temari who was taking forever to get dressed for the concert. There was a knock on the door and Kankuro answered it. It was Kagome. Kankuro stared at her for awhile, causing Kagome to blush. Kankuro shook out of his daze and allowed her in.

"Hiya, Gaara" Kagome said to me. I nodded and turned my attention to the ceiling. What's with me and staring at the stupid ceiling?

We reached the place where the concert was held. I didn't know any of their songs or artists so I just sat, there, bored while all the others were chatting, waiting for the dumb thing to start.

I noticed that at the back of the stage hung posters. Each one was of an individual person along with his/her name. The band was pretty big.

The first poster was of a girl with bluish hair. Her name was Mitsuki (Stage name: Bee). Next to her was a photo of a girl with light brown hair and her name was Miya (Stage name: Usagi meaning: Bunny). Next to Miya was a girl with short dark grey (not old just a color) hair. Her name was Yumi (Stage name: Yuki meaning: snow). Next to Yumi was the two main vocals: Yume (Stage name: Poison hair color: white) and Yukana (Stage name: Diamond hair color: Green). Next to them were the two guys of the band: Koizumi (Stage name: Kuro meaning: black, yes you guessed right, he's Yukana's boyfriend) and Kyon (Stage name: Kaze meaning: wind since he was born in the Wind Country).

I actually recognized Poison (Yume), she was Sasuke Uchiha's younger twin sister. (Black Diamond is all OC's from another story of mine. And in that story Yume really is Sasuke's little sister).

At least one person I know. But I didn't know she was in show business. No wonder she was gone most of the time when I was in Konoha.

I sat there for another 10 minutes when the lights came on and the band members walked in. Poison and Diamond ready to sing (they are the vocals you know).

The music began:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

mabataki ga kaze wo yobu  
hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru  
anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku  
subete ga ima hajimaru to

Can you feel it now  
Can you feel it now  
nami ni nomikomareta you ni  
Pulling on my heart  
Pulling on my heart  
iki wo tome te wo nobashite

Baby kono sekai wa  
kinou to wa chigau  
anata no koto shika mienai  
Baby my wish on a wing  
kono sora wo saite  
afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

kagayaki wo tadoru shisen  
mayowazu anata e hashiru noni  
tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku  
marude nagai tabi no you de

Can you feel it now  
Can you feel it now  
toki wa mujou ni nagareteku  
Pulling on my heart  
Pulling on my heart  
kono omoi tokihanashite

Baby mou mirai mo  
yakusoku mo iranai  
anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
Baby my wish on a wing  
kono koe wo 翔(to)base  
furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete

Do you feel me?  
Do you feel me now?

Baby kono sekai wa  
kinou to wa chigau  
anata no koto shika mienai  
Baby my wish on a wing  
kono sora wo saite  
afureru hitotsu no kotoba de

Baby mou mirai mo  
yakusoku mo iranai  
anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
Baby my wish on a wing  
kono koe wo 翔(to)base  
furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete

Wish by Olivia

And the night continued with lots of tunes and music.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Since I was the kazekage, I had to talk to the band members about where they are staying, blah blah before they leave the concert grounds. I walked up to them (and my siblings and Kagome just had to come with to meet them, ugh).

All of them were sitting around a TV screen, staring at it shocked until Poison came in with nothing on but her underwear. (Yume can be very wild)

"What the hell, Yume?" Koizumi groaned as he covered his eyes. Yukana laughed hysterically, falling of the sofa while Mitsuki sweatdropped.

Yukana noticed me and sat up, embarrassed.

"We have a guest! Who are you?" Yukana asked. (None of the know Gaara except Yume).

Yume noticed me and smiled.

"Hey, Gaara" she said as she motioned for us to sit down. We did but Kankuro was too busy staring at Yume. Temari smacked his head.

"You know him?" Miya asked.

"Sure, he beat the crap out of my brother ages ago! Aahahahahahahaha! That was so funny!" Yume said as she laughed. The others sweatdropped.

"Yeah, whatever, I assume you guys know where to go?" I asked. Yume nodded and pulled out a long list of I don't know what.

"Um, yeah, if I can find it" Yume said as she laughed nervously. Yukana sighed and motioned at something on the list.

"Oh" Yume said as she laughed nervously again.

"Yeah we know where to go" she said. I nodded and then turned to leave when Yume stopped me.

"Gaara, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"What?" I asked when we reached the balcony. Yume made sure no one was listening and closed the door.

"Naruto told me this. That you rejected a girl?" Yume asked. I sighed. There goes Naruto and his big mouth.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, annoyed.

"I know you love her, Gaara" Yume said flatly. I gasped.

"How did you?" I began. Yume smirked.

"Gaara, I've known you since we were 13. And Sakura told me you stare at her a lot" Yume said as she shrugged. I sighed.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"You should think about it…you'll find out what I mean then" Yume said and walked away. I frowned, what goes on in that Uchiha girl's head?

* * *

**To be continued……………..

* * *

  
**


	16. What? I am to blame?

_Only two more chapters to go and then Iris and Crimson is done! I know I know, it's sad for me too…..but everything must come to and end. Don't worry, there are other stories that I am working on….and I will be writing more as well….._

_Anyway, until then please enjoy!_

_-RK

* * *

  
_

**-Gaara-**

I woke up that morning, feeling extremely tired because of the concert yesterday My head was also spinning in circles for some odd reason. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine.

I then headed downstairs for breakfast and nearly fell over in surprise at what I saw. There in the kitchen was Temari cooking food without blowing up the kitchen, Kankuro was sitting at the dining table chatting to..Yume! What the hell was the stupid Uchiha girl doing here now?

"And so, Sasuke got like a heart attack and then bam! I shot up alive out of the flower pot!" Yume said as she swung her arms around. Kankuro burst out laughing and nearly fell of his chair (as usual).

"Morning, Gaara!" Yume yelled so loud I had to cover my ears. I glared at her and sat down at the head of the table.

"Aw, not going to say hello to me? Fine, be that way, meanie" Yume said as she stuck her tongue out, "Kankuro here at least says hello!"

Kankuro flashed a smile and I just rolled my eyes, since when did Yume care about Kankuro? I thought she always hated him and joked with him….just like she did with Sasuke and Naruto.

"You know what, Kankuro?" Yume asked as she ignored me. Kankuro shook his head. Yume grinned.

"We should like totally go on a date!" she yelled too loud again. Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"W-w-hat?" he stuttered and blushed. I sighed, ok, so that answers my pervious question….maybe Yume has a crush on Kankuro? Now that is really weird…

"That sounds great, Kankuro say yes!" Temari said as she placed a plate of omelet in front of each of us.

'O-K" Kankuro said as he looked away. Yume smiled and dug into her food. Temari joined us and started eating as well but I just sat there staring at the plate.

"Gaara?" I heard Temari ask me. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You seem out of it for some odd reason" Temari said as she looked into my eyes. I could see the worry.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" I lied. I wasn't tired at all actually, I was confused and lonely…..

* * *

**-Someone's POV-**

"Have you found them?" I asked over the walkie talkie.

"No" I heard my companion reply to me. I cursed under my breath and ran faster through the bushes. I spotted the river we were looking for and ran for it, hoping to find our target there.

I froze when I saw a young woman, with long blonde hair sitting on the bank of the river, her feet in the water. Her eyes were closed and she was humming an unfamiliar song.

"I found someone, over" I said into my walkie talkie again and started to approach the woman slowly and carefully.

The woman didn't notice me, which is good so I got extremely close to and was about to knock her unconscious when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Ow, let go!" I yelled and came face to face with a young and handsome man. He had on a ninja outfit and I could see he was from Iwagakure. He glared at me and the woman with blonde hair was watching me skeptically.

"Takanari, don't hurt the poor girl" the woman said to the guy. The guy dropped my arm.

"Mind telling me why you tried you attack my wife?" the guy asked. I stood still, not listening at all, ignoring everything he asked, my eyes was focused on the woman, she reminded me so much of Temari-sama. Her hair, her eyes…they were like twins.

The woman must have noticed my stare since she smiled and stood up, dusting off her skirt.

"Your name is Rin, right?" she asked me. I gasped that a complete stranger would know my name!

I swallowed my pride and asked her emotionally: "Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Easy, you and your brother is the Kumo Twins. You're the King's top spies." The woman said.

"I see, if you know that you must be here to request a mission?" I asked emotionally again. The woman nodded.

"You do realize that you need the King's permission…" I began but was interrupted by her.

"My father knows. Now, about the mission" she said. My eyes widened. No wonder she looked like Temari-sama!

"Princess Sara? Oh my god I am so sorry!" I said as I bowed. Sara chuckled.

"I'm not a real princess….calm down." She said. I nodded and stood straight again.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

**-Gaara-**

_One day later….._

I was walking to my office, people passing me and greeting me. I greeted them back but not as cheery as they did. I was even more pissed of than yesterday This whole thing about people telling me to see Ayame again was making me so mad! Why can't they just leave me alone?

I reached my office and sat down behind my desk, staring at the massive mountain of paperwork. I sighed and started signing. There was a knock on my door. I sighed.

"Come in" I said as I sat back and playing with the pen in my hands. The door opened revealing Matsuri.

"What do you want, Matsuri?" I hissed. She smiled innocently and bowed.

"Um, kazekage-sama, a strange carriage showed up out of nowhere?" she said. I frowned, a carriage out of nowhere? What the hell? I stood up and walked out of the building with Matsuri following me.

I saw a guy with a ninja outfit get out. He seemed familiar but I couldn't remember who exactly he is. I walked up to him.

"Look, you can't just burst into someone else's village without contacting Kazekage-sama first-" Matsuri began but was cut off when the guy helped a female out of the carriage. Her long blonde hair was tied up on top off her head with fancy wooden chopsticks. Her blue eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and blue eye shadow and she had on a blue kimono, the type Ayame loved.

My jaw dropped and I immediately knew who my guests were.

"Raikage, Sara?" I asked, shocked. The Raikage turned to me and smiled while Sara stared at me emotionless. I don't blame her, she did hate me after all.

"Nice to see you too, Gaara" Sara said and walked off into the kage building. The Raikage scratched the back of his head.

"Forgive her, she's kind of…..pissed off……and stop calling me Raikage! Just Takanari will be fine" Takanari said and shook my hand. I nodded and the two of entered the building.

"It's good to see you again" I said as Sara, Takanari and I seated ourselves in my office. Sara was ignoring me, staring out the windows while Takanari answered my questions etc.

After some catching up I finally decided to ask them what they were doing here.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. Takanari was silent and turned his gaze to Sara who was now staring at me. Well more like glare at me. I gulped.

"Sara, what are we doing here? I don't know myself!" Takanari said, "the last time I saw her was about a few months ago…..when she left here she spent most of her time in Cloud Kingdom and I Kumogakure. But she came back after awhile and then she returned to Cloud Kingdom. I haven't been to Cloud Kingdom since last year"

I nodded and waited for Sara to speak.

"Come back" was all Sara said. I frowned and wondered what she meant.

"Haruna sends you this message: 'Come back'" Sara said.

"Why should I go back to the Cloud Kingdom? They don't need me!" I exclaimed. Sara closed her eyes and let out a long big sigh. It was silent for awhile.

"You say that, but if you come to see for yourself you will understand" Sara said very softly. I slammed my hands on the desk, scaring Takanari.

"Dammit! Why does everyone say I will understand when I do something? Can't you see my business with Cloud Kingdom is OVER?" I yelled so loud the people in the street could probably hear me and was now staring at the office building wondering what was going on.

Sara was now biting her lip. And then I noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. I cringed, I made her cry….my own sister…..I hurt her feelings. I sat back down and buried my face in my hand.

"Sara? Why are you crying?" I heard Takanari ask. Sara was now sobbing loudly and I could imagine her burying her face in Takanari's chest. How I wish Ayame would do that to me….wait….did I just SAY that?

Yes, I did…I love Ayame and for the first time in my life, I actually regret pushing myself away from someone……now I truly understand what Naruto meant with companions and love.

My face was still buried in my hand when I felt a small warm hand take hold of my other free one. I gasped and noticed that Sara was now kneeling beside me, holding my hand. I wasn't the only one who seemed surprised by Sara a Princess's gesture, Takanari's eyes was the size of dinner plates.

"Please, Gaara, do it for Ayame's sake…….ever since you left she has never bee herself. Please, just for a few days and then you can come back!" Sara said in between her sobs and she buried her face in my hand. I hesitated and looked away, ashamed.

"But, if I leave, Ayame will be depressed again" I said. Sara shook her head.

"Ayame will be fine…..just a few days…please!" she begged again. I wondered what she meant by Ayame will be fine? Won't Ayame be crushed from the beginning? But, if I tell her that I love her as well…..then….I don't have to leave without her….I smiled to myself about my idea, but I was not going to give up my pride in front of Sara so I lied.

"Fine, a few days, but that's it!" I said and pulled away from Sara. Sara smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to me and then she sat down next to Takanari, wiping away her tears with a tissue.

I sighed at my defeat and decided to go home to get ready for our journey, and since we will be going in a carriage and then use the Cloud Kingdom portal to get inside it will only take us 2 days.

* * *

**-Juuri-**

I was in the front garden of the palace, tending to the flowers with Yuna the gardener. I liked Yuna, she was kind and caring and we both had the same hobby: Gardening. I was still looking for weeds etc when I heard a familiar voice yell from all the way from the gate. I stood up and tried to see who it was but it was too far I could only see small human figures. Five of them to be exact, excluding the Gate guards.

The one female figure waved to me. I recognized her, it was Sara. I smiled and waved back, wondering where on earth my half-sister disappeared to for the past 6 days. I noticed she was holding hands with someone so she must have been to Kumo to see Takanari. I smiled at the husband and wife whose marriage was arranged but they still seemed to love each other.

When they came into view I dropped the equipment and plants in my hand, I was that shocked. There with my sister came three people who I thought I would never see again. I ran into the palace, leaving Yuna confused behind.

"Haruna! Father!" I yelled and burst into the throne room where my father was helping Haruna try on a new pair of shoes. The turned around and frowned at me.

"What is it, love?" Haruna asked as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Gaara is back!" I yelled so loud, Reira and Freya came running in, shocked.

"What did you say?" Freya asked me as she shook my shoulders.

"Gaara is back" I repeated. Haruna was smiling while my father just stood there, shocked. She dropped Haruna new fancy glass slipper and it broke into pieces. Haruna ignored it since she was happy that Gaara was back most likely.

'What, when?" my father asked. It was silent, none of use knew of course…..about this….

'It's a good thing!" Freya said, "this way, Ayame might remember something!"

"Enough, Freya. Remember, Suna is not our ally. We are enemies so don't get your hopes to high. Now prepare, stand straight so that we can welcome our _unwanted_ guests" my father said. Haruna cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, our _beloved_ guests" my father corrected. Freya, Reira and I rolled our eyes and stood in a line facing the door, waiting.

Sara and Takanari were the first ones to enter, followed by Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. They were standing in front of us now in a row. It was silent and even though I couldn't see my father I could feel his deathly glare.

"What do you Suna clowns want now?" my father roared. Temari looked taken aback and so did Kankuro but Gaara stayed emotionless, not taking my father's insults seriously.

"To see Ayame" Gaara said flatly as he examined the room. Of course, Ayame was not there, he frowned confused on why she wasn't there.

"And what makes you think I will allow you to see her?" my father growled again.

"Well, I didn't travel to another country just to say hello now did I?" Gaara growled back. The two men glared at each other.

Haruna sighed and stood up, walking down the stairs and talked: "Now now, Satoshi, they have come quite far."

"Who asked you to come here?" my father growled again.

"I did" Sara said. My father's face was red with anger.

"You what? Sara! How could you be so stupid?" He growled. Sara cringed.

"Stop it, Satoshi, I asked Sara to go get them" Haruna said as she walked and stopped next to me. My father calmed down a bit.

"Well, if it was you…" my father mumbled and just sighed, "fine, take them to Ayame, Reira". Reira nodded and gestured to them to follow her. My father and Haruna followed us down the hallway and into the garden.

* * *

**-Gaara-**

We reached Ayame's mother's garden. We stopped at the pillar so the pond was quite a few meters away. My heart swelled at the person I saw. There on the bench sat Ayame, her back was to us but I recognized her gorgeous white hair. Her feet were in the water and her clothing was different than normal.

She had on a long very pale blue boob tube dress tat had a sash that sat right under her chest. Over the dress she had on a long jacket that went way beyond her feet so it hung on the floor. The jacked was a darker around Sky-blue color and the seem was pink. Her hair was messy and was hanging way down her back.

She also wore her jacked very loosely so we could see a large part of her naked shoulders since the sleeves was hanging very low on her shoulders.

"Ayame?" Reira asked, almost cautiously, like Ayame might be afraid of her own name. Ayame didn't budge. Instead she held out her index finger and a small bird sat on her finger. She brought her finger closer and smiled at the bird while the bird was chirping.

"Princess Ayame, there is someone here to see you" Reira tried again. Ayame didn't move so Reira gestured for us to come closer which we did. We were now standing behind Ayame and Freya was reaching out for Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame nearly jumped out of her skin she was scared that quickly. She turned around and I was shocked at what I saw. It was not clumsy lively Ayame I came to love….her eyes were lifeless and she looked at me like I was a complete stranger.

"Ayame, look, Gaara came to see you!" Freya said with a large smile.

"Hey" I said, unsure of what to do. I waited for Ayame's greeting and maybe even hug but it never came. She just sat there, staring at me like I am some stranger.

"Who are you?" she finally asked. Temari, Kankuro and I gasped and my eyes widened. No wonder Sara said only a few days, Ayame wouldn't mind….Ayame had no idea who I was!

I heard the queen sob behind me and the king trying to console her but it didn't help.

"Even after Gaara came, she still doesn't remember" Juuri said as she walked away with her shoulders hanging. Freya glared at me and then stomped off along with Sara.

"What happened to her?" I asked the King when we were back in the throne room.

"Ever since you left, her memory has been fading…..after 3 months she forgot who or what she was completely. We were hoping that you would maybe awaken her memory…but it didn't work" the King said sadly. I was shocked, it was my fault Ayame was like this…..all my fault……..

* * *

**To be continued…………..

* * *

  
**


	17. Epilogue: What? The Truth?

_The Final chapter is finally here! It's sad, I know but I have great new story ideas and I am currently working on Cry Me a River, I have decided that it will be longer than five chapters, since I got a brilliant idea!_

_-RK

* * *

  
_

**-Gaara-**

Irises,

A flower that was like a drug to me,

A drug that no longer exists in this world of frenzy and love,

My life was over, and I knew it. Sara and Freya hates me, after all, I am at fault for what happened to their beloved little sister. And all this happened because I was too arrogant.

I could imagine Ayame's white hair ruffling in the wind as she sat on the grass in a meadow, staring at the bird that was sitting on her finger. She was like a ghost, a ghost who I, unbelievably loved with all my heart.

But that love has been crushed, Ayame has no idea who I am, how could she possibly return the love I have for her? It was over, this was punishment, I was a fool, a red-headed bastard who only cared for himself, and the kanji on my forehead meant nothing.

I couldn't sleep that night, whenever I closed my eyes, Ayame's dead like figure would appear and she would ask the same question: "Who are you?"

I tried to remember the good times we had together, when she kissed me on our first date, when she nearly killed herself for my sake, when I bought her flowers and thanked me so weakly. All of that was gone; Ayame doesn't even recall it happening to her.

Sometimes you get that desire to shake things right, that's how I felt, I wanted to grab Ayame by her shoulders and shake her so hard that she would remember, I wanted to squeeze her body so close to mine that not even a sheet of paper would fit between us. But all of that was a dream, a long and eternal dream of love.

* * *

**-Rin-**

"Why do men make such stupid mistakes?" I asked my brother, Takumi at our campfire just outside the outskirts of the Cloud Kingdom force field (the area below Cloud Kingdom where it once lay, underneath Cloud Kingdom is a large barrier that protects the Kingdom itself and the area beneath it).

"Not all of us make mistakes, Rin, I guess this guy with red hair we have to kill is just stupid" Takumi said as he lit his long thin pipe and exhaled a large puff of smoke. I nearly choked and quickly gulped down some water I got fresh from the stream a few hours earlier.

"Would you stop smoking that stupid thing?" I asked. Takumi stuck his tongue out. I gave him the death glare and turned my gaze back to the fire.

It was silent for quite awhile and it was getting on my nerves how Takumi exhaled large puffs of smoke purposely in my face. I shot up.

"Would you stop breathing that damned smoke in my freakin face!? Do you want me to kill you, huh?" I yelled so loud, I'm sure the peeps in Konoha heard it. Takumi burst out laughing, making me even angrier so I kicked him in the balls.

"Holy cow! Ow!" Takumi yelled as he rolled on the floor in pain. I smiled in victory and walked away, getting into my sleeping bag and falling asleep.

**-Gaara-**

That morning I woke up and did my normal morning routine. I had no idea what I wanted to do, so I decided to walk through the palace garden.

I walked past Queen Maika's garden and noticed that Ayame was there, again. Only today she was lying on the grass, staring at the sky, she had on the same outfit as yesterday only it was orange not blue. Orange looked good on her.

I smiled, just looking at her made me happy and wanted to make me smile. I decided to walk over to her and sit down next to her. Ayame didn't budge but when she noticed me she shot up.

"H-h-ello" she stuttered and backed away a bit. The smile I had on my face fell, she was afraid of me.

"I won't hurt you, I'm a friend" I said, trying to calm Ayame down. She relaxed a bit but still stayed away, but she realized I won't hurt her so she sat right next to me. Our hands were inches away from touching, if only I could take a hold of her soft and warm hand, but that would scare her.

"Friend?" Ayame asked out of the blue. I glanced at her, confused why she asked such a confusing question.

"What is a true friend like?" Ayame asked me as she turned her head to look at me. Our eyes were gazing at each other; I was lost in her pink orbs alone. But her eyes have less life in them than she had one year ago.

"Someone who understands you and wants the best for you, you hang out a lot and yeah" I explained, I didn't know much on the subject myself. Ayame watched as I picked up a stone and threw it into the pond. She stared at the ripples it made and then returned her gaze back to me.

"You are my only friend, then" Ayame said. I blinked in confusion at her words. She had million friends: Freya, Sara, Juuri, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, me and many others were Ayame's friends, so why did she say that I am her only friend?

"You have your sisters" I said, trying to convince her that she had better friends than I am, I was a waste, and it's my fault that she was like this.

The white haired girl stared at me in disbelief and then she turned to face the small pond.

"I don't have sisters, Sara-sama doesn't like to hang out with me, it makes her sad for some odd reason, Freya-sama hates me and Juuri-chan prefers to just talk about teddy bears" Ayame said. I frowned, Freya and Sara was ignoring Ayame? That was new, they used to adore her. Not only that, Ayame believed that they weren't related and she even used a suffix like –sama to address them!

"But they still love you" I said. Ayame smiled a small smile and shook her head. She then turned her entire body to face me and she sat on her knees.

"Gaara-sama is your name, right?" she asked. I nodded, if I told her to just call me Gaara she'll probably refuse, since she was no longer the casual Iris she used to be.

"Gaara-sama has friends, right?" she asked. I nodded again.

"Am I one of those friends?" she asked me, I could see the hope in her eyes, for the first time since I say her yesterday she seemed _alive_.

"Yes" I whispered softly. Ayame smiled and lay down, resting her head on my lap, it felt a bit awkward but it made my heart flutter so I allowed her to stay like that, it was weird that she was acting this warm to me already, even thought it's only been a day.

"Gaara-sama, you're warm" I heard Ayame whisper tiredly, I chuckled and stroked a bang from her hair out of her face, I touched her cheek in the process and she was _freezing_ cold. Ayame used to be warm and soft, now her skin was almost like it was dead or it belonged to an immortal blood sucker.

I sighed as I imagined the face of the Ayame I fell in love with and then I looked back down at the Ayame in front of me now, they were so much alike yet so different……

"Gaara-sama, it's nice when you stroke my hair" Ayame said suddenly. I smiled and stroked her hair slowly. I eventually heard her breathing slow, she has fallen asleep.

* * *

**-Temari-**

Death,

That was how my brother looked like,

Gaara's eyes were dead, yesterday after we met Ayame again Gaara looked like he was about to hang himself.

Perhaps the fact that it was sort of his fault for Ayame forgetting everything, he was feeling that he should do something about it, and he's conclusion isn't always the right one.

Kankuro only laughed when I told him Gaara might kill himself. I remember the pathetic words that came out of that big idiot's mouth: "Nah, Gaara won't kill himself".

I was now running through the garden of the Royal Garden, Gaara was nowhere to be found inside the castle, all the servants said they had no idea what happened to him. Now here I was, searching for him, hoping that he hasn't killed himself, yet.

But a dead Gaara was not the thing I found. Instead I found him asleep in the Queen's garden on the grass, Ayame was asleep as well, but what shocked me the most was that Ayame was lying in Gaara's arms! Her head was resting on his shoulder while Ayame's arms was wrapped around Gaara's body and Gaara was apparently not asleep since his finger tips was running up and down Ayame's back.

I nearly fainted. Sabaku no Temari nearly fainted!

I stomped over and stood over the two. Gaara ignored but when he realized I wasn't leaving he opened his one eye and looked at me.

"What?" he hissed when he saw my expression. Ayame shifted, startling both Gaara and me.

Luckily we didn't wake her up, since she just slept on and mumbled something about friends.

"You didn't force her to do this, did you?" I asked. Gaara rolled his one eye and then closed it again.

"Like I could, Temari she has no idea who I am, she decided to lie like this by herself" Gaara said. I watched the skeptically. It was cute, Ayame and Gaara made a perfect couple and I couldn't help that large smile spreading over my face.

"Why you smiling?" Gaara asked. I was shocked that he knew I was, after all his eyes were closed how could he know I was smiling? Then again, he was Gaara, so don't underestimate him.

"I'm happy for you" I said and walked away to leave the two love birds alone.

Little did I know that that was the last time I would see Gaara and Ayame again….

* * *

_**3 Days Later………..**_

"Where are they?" The King roared in the throne room. I was standing with Kankuro, Freya, Sara, Sara's husband; Juuri and Reira in the throne room, all of us were worried sick. Gaara and Ayame have been missing for three days already.

"Temari!" the King yelled. I stood straight.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did your idiotic brother kidnap my daughter and elope?" the King yelled at me. I laughed nervously, Gaara would never force Ayame to elope with him……seriously.

"No, your majesty!" I said. The King snorted, he naturally didn't believe me. The King went rambling on about how Ayame can't take of herself.

"I wonder where she went?" Reira whispered to Juuri. Juuri shrugged. This really has become a problem…..

"Satoshi, clam down, I'm sure the groups you sent out will find them!" Haruna tried to calm the king. The King cursed under his breath and slumped down into his chair in defeat. I glanced at Sara over my shoulder who was smiling evilly. My eyes widened, did she have something to do with their disappearance?

The King dismissed us and I grabbed Kankuro by his collar and dragged him away from the others.

"I think Sara knows where Gaara and Ayame are" I hissed. Kankuro blinked in confusion.

"Temari, you doubt you own sister? Come on!" Kankuro said as he laughed. I glared at him and he shut up.

"You're not serious, are you?" Kankuro asked. I sighed.

"You are! Oh my god, Temari! But how will we prove it?" he asked. He got me at that one…..if only we could find a lead…….I spotted Sara walking to the front door, she had on a cape and was checking if someone was looking and then she sneaked out. I smiled.

"Bingo"

* * *

**-Gaara-**

The room was dark and my vision was fuzzy when I awoke. I could feel the limb body of Ayame against my chest. It happed a few days ago, I think when a strange young man and woman, twins attacked us in The Queen's garden after Temari left. They drugged me and Ayame and now here we were, in the middle of, I don't where.

The door opened and a bright light came through, it hurt my eyes and someone walked in. I couldn't see who it was since the door was closed soon after they came in. I wrapped my arms around Ayame in a protective manner, there was no way I will let Ayame suffer again like she did one year ago.

'Why don't you look at that? So protective aren't we, little brother?" I heard a female voice say. My eyes widened.

"Sara?" I gasped. She chuckled. Why was she doing this?

"Why are you doing this? You hired those two ninjas didn't you?" I asked. Sara chuckled again.

"Yes, little brother" she said. My grip on Ayame tightened.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, little brother, Ayame is the most precious sister to me and you took her away! And since Ayame will never remember I decided you can both go to hell together! Oops, I mean, you can go to hell and Ayame can go to heaven" Sara said dryly.

I bit my lip, this wasn't the Sara I knew, there was no way in hell that this woman was my sister. No way in hell. Sara came closer and grabbed Ayame by her hair. Ayame yelped and her eyes fluttered open. Now Ayame was awake, I was hoping she wouldn't wake up so that she doesn't get scared. Sara dragged Ayame to the door by her hair.

"Ayame!" I yelled, holding out my hand trying to grab her hand but it didn't work.

"Gaara-sama!" Ayame yelled. I sat there, helpless.

"I love you" I whispered softly, I highly doubt Ayame heard.

The door opened and closed and Ayame was gone…was Sara going to kill her now?

I sat there, my face buried in my hands, I was unable to protect Ayame for the second time and I cried. That's right, Sabaku no Gaara cried!

I heard a loud thump and I shot up. I heard the noise again, only this time a squeal as well. I followed the sound and found a young woman, maybe a bit older than Temari with white hair and dark eyes tied up with a rope. Her mouth was covered with duck tape and her feet were tied up as well. I pulled of the tape; the woman yelped and sat up, panting.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked. She resembled the fourth kazekage, Sara and Ayame a lot. I sat down and untied the ropes.

"Ugh, damn that Uryuu and his wife to hell" she hissed. My eyes widened, Uryuu was the one who did this to her? And his wife? Didn't he try to kill me because I killed his wife? Now that I mention it, I don't recall Uryuu being part of the Suna council!

I untied the roped and the woman stared at her raw skin. How long has she been tied up like this?

"How long have you been toed up like this?" I asked.

"About 3 to 4 years. It all started when my mother got married to the King, I was an outside child since my father was not the King so people saw me as an outcast. Uryuu is the older brother of Queen Haruna and he has always been in love with my mother. So he decided to get revenge by kidnapping me, his wife disguising herself as me and get close to the king and the royal family to kill them." The woman explained. My eyes widened.

"It can't be….you're Sara?" I asked, shocked. The woman stared at in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's my second name, how do you know, you're not from Cloud Kingdom" the woman said.

"I'm your half-brother" I gasped. Sara or whatever her real name was stared at me, shocked.

"Wait, you're my father, the something other kazekage thing's son?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh" she echoed, "well, that's interesting".

"That woman who has been posing as you these last few years, is she Uryuu's wife?" I asked. Sara nodded.

"How come the King and the others didn't realize you look different?" I asked.

"Apparently, she told them that she wears contacts now and she dyed her hair, she even slept with my beloved husband! That freak, I'm seriously going to murder her!" Sara yelled. I sweat dropped; somehow, the real Sara was the complete opposite of the fake one.

"Do you know a way out of here?" I asked. Sara nodded and stood up, but because she has been numb for 4 years she fell over. Luckily I caught her and helped her unto my back.

She blushed and laughed nervously: "I hope I am not too heavy, my first name is Shan by the way, what's yours?"

I smiled, so my sister's name was Shan, what a interesting name.

"Gaara" I said. Shan smiled.

"Well, little brother! Let's roll!" she said a bit too enthusiastically. I headed for the door and was about to kick it off it's hinges when it was ripped open by none other than Kankuro, Temari not far behind him.

"Hey, who's the hot chick?" Kankuro asked when he saw Shan.

I glared at him: "Don't get any ideas, Kankuro, she's your older sister" I hissed and walked out. Temari and Kankuro's jaws dropped.

"Say, are they your siblings?" Shan asked as she looked over her shoulder at the shocked Temari and Kankuro when we walked to the castle. I nodded.

"Hm, so we all have the same father, eh? Awesome beans!" Shan yelled and laughed so loud that she nearly fell of my back.

"Gaara, who is she?" Temari asked. And so Shan and I told them her story.

* * *

**-Ayame-**

Sara was dragging me by my hair down to the Kingdom's lake. Their she pressed my head under water, trying to drown me, she pulled my head up again.

"Happy now? You can't do anything, you don't even know who I am!" Sara hissed. I choked and she pushed my head under water again. She kept it there, and I was starting to lose my breath. I was going to die.

I couldn't die yet! I just remembered who I was! As soon as Gaara said the words: "I love you" it was like a key! And all the memories came flooding back to me, when we met, our first date, our kiss…..our sweet, gentle, loving kiss even if did only last a second.

Sara pulled my head up again and her eyes were no longer blue, instead they were brown and her blonde hair was lying on the floor, a wig, her hair was actually a dark brown. I gasped, I knew who she was, and she was my mother's one best friend, Kyohaku! Why was she doing this? And what happed to my real sister, then?

"Aunt Kyohaku?" I asked, shocked. Kyohaku chuckled.

"So lovely to see you again, Ayame, looks like you remember who you are" she laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You see, your mother stole something from me which I always wanted, Satoshi, and Satoshi stole something my husband wanted, Maika. So we made a deal, and the deal was, to kill the royal family!" Kyohaku chuckled.

"You killed Shan?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, don't worry, your half-sister is still alive, dear, but nor for long!" Kyohaku chuckled and pressed my head in the water again. This time she didn't lift me up again, I could feel my legs go weak, I was dying.

I felt Kyohaku suddenly letting go of my hair, like she was shocked and I heard a loud splash. I fell into the water and I noticed something red float in the water, blood……blood?

I looked up ahead, Kyohaku was dead……..but so was I and then everything went black.

Death is peaceful, calm…….especially now, after I knew that Gaara's loves me…..I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I was in my room, the ceiling was familiar and warm. I looked to my side, Gaara was asleep on the couch. I sat up, but my body was to sore so I plunged right down again.

The door opened, revealing Reira.

"Princess!" she exclaimed as she ran over to me. She sighed of relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive!" Reira exclaimed so loudly it woke Gaara up. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey" he said. He was looking at me the same way he did when I had no idea who he was. I smiled.

"Gaara!" I yelled and attacked him. He fell over, taking me with him. He was now lying on the ground shocked.

"What the?" he asked but he didn't get to finish since I locked my lips with his. Gaara tensed but eventually kissed back.

Someone cleared their throat and I stopped kissing Gaara and the two of us looked up. There stood all of our family.

"Sorry to bother, little brother, but we have to go?" Kankuro said as he backed away behind Temari, hoping he wouldn't make Gaara mad.

"Wow, I never knew two peeps at their age was so intimidating!" I heard a familiar voice say. I spotted a familiar white haired girl with dark eyes standing with the Tsuchikage, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Shan?" I echoed. Everyone's jaws dropped, including Gaara's.

"You remember?" Gaara asked, shocked. I looked at him skeptically.

"Would I kiss you of I didn't remember who you are?" I asked. Gaara thought about it and shook his head. I smiled.

Haruna and my father were already in tears.

"My daughter is back!" My father said in between his sobs while Haruna just cried louder I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Gaara who was laughing at Kankuro's facial expression. He stopped laughing and turned to look me in the eye.

"I love you" I said, earning several awes from the others and a lot more from Shan, damn her and her romantic sense.

"I love you too" Gaara said with a smile and he kissed me again, it was a long kiss this time.

* * *

**2 Months later………**

"Gaara!" I yelled from the bathroom upstairs of our house. Well, technically our house since Temari and Kankuro still lives here with their families, well Kankuro is still single but Temari is getting married to Shikamaru today.

Gaara rushed up to the bathroom and knocked on the door, since I was helping Temari get dressed for her big day.

"What is it, babe?" he asked. I chuckled, Gaara and I have been going out for two months now and we just couldn't get enough of each other, I'm not even a virgin anymore.

"Could you get the blue hair pin on the dressing table for Temari's hair?" I asked. Gaara left and came back in an instant and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight. Temari was wearing a long white dress with little blue beads embroiled on it.

"Wow, sis, you look amazing!" Gaara said as he handed me the clip. Temari blushed. Since their father was dead, my father agreed to lead Temari down the aisle, after all, if he didn't Shan was going to murder him, personally.

Gaara left the room and I did the finishing touches. And then we were off to the church!

Temari was very old fashioned, and she insisted on getting married in a church and have a big fat white wedding. And she got what she wanted since almost the entire Sand Village and Cloud Kingdom was here. I wasn't married to Gaara, but Cloud Kingdom and Suna made peace and are now allies.

Often Shan would drop by out of nowhere, which annoys the hell out of me, I was actually missing the fake Sara who as calm and withdrawn.

Freya and her husband were expecting their first baby! I was really excited and happy for them! But I was already an aunt since Shan and her husband had twins. A boy and a girl and Shan insisted on naming the boy Gaara Jr and the girl Ayame Jr, we were like her role-models or something.

Juuri was doing extremely well in Cloud Kingdom's new Ninja Academy, it opened thanks to Gaara and Shan (who insisted that Cloud Kingdom get ninjas).

Haruna was also expecting her first baby! And they say it was going to be a boy, I'm gonna have a little brother!

And here I am, standing with Temari outside the church, doing the last minute touches and then went inside to sit with Gaara.

The wedding was a huge success, and guess who planned it? Shan……and I think she went a bit overboard with the food…..who wants to eat such spicy chicken? Temari seemed to LOVE it though and nearly ate all the chicken!

Temari and her new husband, Shikamaru looked so cute when they did their dance, soon I was led to the dance floor with Gaara and more people joined in, I was shocked to see Reira dance with Kankuro!

Gaara and I was standing on the balcony now of the building where the party was. I shivered.

"You cold?" Gaara asked as he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. I smiled and noticed that Reira and Kankuro was making out in the garden below the balcony. I smiled.

"Looks like their will be another wedding soon!" I said.

"Oh please no!" Gaara moaned. I chuckled and snuggled up closer to Gaara for warmth. Gaara smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked up in to those beautiful eyes of his.

"I love you too"

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

_I know, the story is now finished my peeps! But don't worry, I am still working on Cry Me a River, another Gaara love story of mine, I will also start another story soon based on The Sims._

_-RK_


End file.
